Going Steady
by artist quest
Summary: "You didn't mean it," I start. "Just go away Clove," he whispers dully. But I don't go away, I can't do that. Instead I lay down beside him and wrap my arms around him. My arm aches when I do, but I ignore the pain. For once love is stronger. We stay like that as the sun dips down from the sky. Because he needs me right now, and I'm not going anywhere.
1. Steady Relationship

Chapter One

_Thump Thump Thump_

The sound of my knives hitting the targets, ring through the arena. One by one they hit the little red dot, and frightened glances are shot in my direction. Their fear is fuel for my ferociousness. I realize I am out of knives and glare at the others until they stop throwing. I'd rather not wait until they run out, nor would I want one of their stray knives sticking into my back. I'm brave, but not stupid.

"Too scared to go out there and get them?" someone asks from behind me. I snarl at his obnoxious voice, and watch as he marches by. His blond hair gleaming and his blue eyes twinkling.

"Give me one of your knives," I say sharply to the person beside me. They fumble to hand one to me and I wait impatiently. Once I feel the cold metal in my hand I turn to the his back as he bends down to pick up some of my knives. I take a deep breath, focus on my target and throw. It whizzes by his right ear, and takes a chunk out of it.

He stands up slowly, his large hand pressed against his bleeding ear. He gives me a glare that makes the people beside me cower and move away from me. Instead of beating me up like he would to anyone else who dared to hurt him, he hands me my knives. His hand brushes my arm as he goes by.

"You'll pay for that later," he whispers.

"Can't wait," I shoot back before he is gone, gone to get his ear treated.

I turn to see all the other trainees staring at me incredulously, apparently Cato's representation precedes him. Basically, you touch him or look at him the wrong way, you get a bed in the hospital wing. Yeah, that's what I have to deal with.

However, apparently my reputation precedes me aswell, "what the hell are you looking at?" I bark and they quickly look away. The ones closest to me, moving as far away from me as their station allows. No one wants one of my knives in their shoulder.

"CLOVE," my trainer Edward calls from the back of the room. I sigh, grab a knife and slowly make my way over to him. He's about 23 years old, a previous Hunger Games victor and the only person who can truly annoy the hell out of me.

"Can I help you?" I ask when I reach him, I twirl my knife in my fingers. He eyes it for a moment, his brown eyes calculating before he glances back up at me.

"As much as I love seeing you practice your skills, please try not to take a chunk out of my best trainee. He's been picked to go into the Hunger Games this year." His brown hair is cropped short so you can see the long scar a knife made down his face. I wish I was the one who put it there.

"Good for him," I say sarcastically.

He grins, "also, be a bit nicer to the others."

"Gottcha."

He's silent for a moment, "can I leave now?" I ask. When he doesn't reply I turn around and start to stalk away.

"By the way Clove!" he calls, "you look good in those shorts."

I'm proud he doesn't cower under my death glare. I liked my old trainer better, Brutus, Cato's uncle. He was the best, taught me everything. Then he had to go and make errands for the Capitol, and prepare to be a mentor in the games again. So we were left with this barbie. He doesn't even do anything other than yell at us, and look at our asses.

"My ear hurts," Cato complains when he comes sauntering out of the infirmary. He practically has a reserved bed there, he's always getting into fights here. And I think that one nurse has the hots for him.

"How's Nina?" I wonder.

"She's great," he grins, before heading to the swords. People step out of his way as he passes. A couple girls stare at him in need, ya he's also pretty good looking. However he malicious, and forceful and annoying. He's also quite popular now that the mayor has chosen him to go into the games. Each year the mayor comes and chooses one female and male tribute, they are the best in their year. I'm only 17 so next year will be my chance.

Honestly, I don't quite understand the female choice this year. Some girl named Pearl, I mean who names their kid Pearl anyways? Not that I can talk, my name's Clove after all. My mother named me after the clovers in our yard, our grass is practically all clover. All I see are some weeds, but hey, everyone has their own opinions. Just not all of them are right.

So this girl Pearl, she's tall and dark skinned and brown eyed and gorgeous. She swings her dark brown hair as if she owns the world, little does she know I fantasize about smashing her face in. Just cause I don't like it very much. And sure, she can use a sword fine and she can throw a decent spear. But she's not spectacular, she not especially good at anything. I mean, I could beat her in anything here. And that's saying something because I hate the bow and arrow. Still, I could put an arrow into her heart.

"Hello Clove," speak of the devil. Her voice can't honestly be that annoying on it's own can it? I mean, she screams sassy school girl. Like no. Just no.

"Fancy running into you hear."

She must be stupid, I mean...who says that? "Well I train here."

"Yes well," she cuts over me, "I better go train, since I'm going into the games and all."

"If you think you can make me jealous, well, think again. I could beat you into a pulp right here, right now, with my bare hands. I wouldn't push me too far right now, I already think your insufferably annoying."

"Oh Clove, always so cocky and stupid." Then she puts me in a headlock. I mean, seriously? I thought people knew who I was, I mean I have extensive training and you think you can get me in a headlock. I would laugh but she's cutting off my air supply. People are turning to look at us, even Cato has stopped fighting to see what's going to happen. Will the new female tribute win against big bad Clove?

I don't think so.

I kick her into the knees and she buckles a bit, then I throw my head back with all my might and slam it into her nose. She lets go of me and puts her hand to stop the flow of blood pouring out of it.

"Think you can beat me?" I snarl, circling around her, "think again."

I lunges at her and punch her face, she goes to punch me and i grab her fist. My nails digging into her skin, she goes she kick me with her long skinny legs but I stomp down on them with the heel of my boot. She falls under the pressure of my kick. I climb on top of her and start pounding her face in. My knuckles scream, she screams. She tries to throw me off her, and I slam her head into the floor. She goes limp, I hope she enjoys her concussion.

I pull myself off her and glare at all the astonished glances. I turn around to stalk away but someone's hand is on my shoulder, her hand. She has a knife to the back of my throat and she's breathing heavily.

"Always make sure your opponent is down, before you turn your back to them."

My hands are behind my back, and I feel around for the knife stashed in my belt.

"Remember this day, remember the day I beat little Clove."

I find the hilt and slowly wrap my hand around it. "Remember…" she begins but I duck low and whirl around, she goes to stab but the knife slides over my head. I'm nimble and fast, something my small size actually helps me with. I lunge at her with my knife and stick it into the top of her leg.

She screams and blood starts pouring out of the wound.

"Remember to pick on someone your own size next time," I snarl at her, "maybe then you'll win". I know, low blow. But really, you're going to put one of my knives to the back of my neck. Seriously? She's too dumb to go into the Hunger Games anyways, I've just done District 2 a favour.

Edward is shaking his head, "really Clove? It had to be our tribute."

"She started it," I say, as the nurses wheel her down to the infirmary. "Someone going into the Hunger Games should be smarter than that anyways."

"Now the mayor has to pick somebody else," he says with a shrug, "and he's not going to be happy about it."

"He'll get over it," I reply.

"Maybe you should care more," Edward snarls.

"Maybe you should suck my dick."

Edward takes an angry step forward and I pull out one of my knives. Then someone's hand is on my shoulder, does he honestly have to be apart of this right now?

"I think Clove is a little worked up today," Cato says to Edward, trying to calm him down, "I live next to her, why don't I take her home. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I don't need a babysitter…" I begin but Edward cuts me off.

"That sounds like a good idea Cato, go ahead and take her home." Ugg, seriously? Is now a really good time for this, come one Edward! He's such a dick.

"Come one Clove," Cato pulls me through the crowd of trainees, they stumble to get out of our way. We pass the hall entrance to the infirmary, and head to the tall glass door that leads in and out of the training centre. The training centre if a huge concrete building, covered in tall glass windows that look out into the dark forest. The only forest in District 2. Most people only care about the mountains here, mining for stone. But the people who built the training centre thought the forest was good for training in. The training centre was made by one of the first victors of District 2, they thought it would be a good idea to prepare the children with enough money, their whole lives for the games. There's a lot of money floating around 2, so there's a lot of trainees.

Not very many are good enough to be picked for the games though. Our system is one of the reasons District 2 has so many victors. Like my mom, who I really don't want to deal with right now.

Once we're out of the doors, Cato pulls me around the side of the building and into the forest. We go in far enough so no one could see us by accident, once we are a safe distance Cato pushes me up against a tree.

"Did you really have to go that hard on her? She's dumb as a post," he says in my ear.

"She deserved it," I say.

He cuts me off when his lips crash into mine. His kiss is strong and he quickly opens my mouth and finds my tongue. Did I forget to mention me and this jerk are in a steady relationship? Yup, two psychopaths going steady. I mean, who can complain about this though.

He pulls away for air and gives me a cocky looks.

"Are you always so insufferable?" I say, "nobody in their right mind would deal with you and enjoy it."

"You're not exactly in your right mind, now are you Clove?"

I decide not to let him know how right he is, he doesn't need a larger ego right now.

**A/N: **I know I have also started a Fannie (someone please tell me if that's their really couple name or not, I have no idea), but you know, I had this idea. This little inspiration to write, oh their much sad love story. Except a less sappy version then my last one. More bad ass you know?

Your probably don't, I just had some sugar :)

Ya so read some more, or don't read some more. Cause there still needs to be another chapter.

Oh the dilemmas.

I'll try to write more soon.

Okay, okay.

Bye now.


	2. Mommy Issues

Chapter two.

Cato leaves me at my front door and heads back to the training centre. He still has another half of the day to go, and I'm stuck here with my mother. If she tries to get me to try on a puffy dress one more time...I honestly can't see her without her telling me to wax my eyebrows, or how I would look, so much nicer if I took the time to do my hair.

I wonder how she won the games in the first place.

My guess is she drew in a strong guy who could take care of her, made him fall for her. Then when they were the final two and he refused to kill her, she stabbed a knife in his heart. Ya, that's my first guess, I ask the men who leave my house in the morning. She's not one for an...on-going relationship, let's just say that.

So I'm not really surprised when I reach my living room and find her making out with some guy on our couch. Like gross, never sitting there again. I want to puke when I realize who the guy is, really mom? The mayor, who is 50 and has a wife and 3 children. 2 of which won the Hunger Games in back to back years. Not good odds.

"Hello Mother," I casually plop down into my favourite chair. At least the mayor, Dan, has the decency to jump up and push my mom off him. My mom just looks irritated.

"Honey…" she says awkwardly, "why are you home so early?"

I put my arms over my head and kick up my feet, "I got into a fight at the gym, stabbed this girl."

Dan looks interested, "who?"

"Oh nobody worth while, a girl named Pearl."

"The Pearl going into the Hunger Games?" he wonders slowly.

I pretend to think for a moment, "that'd be the one."

He scrambles up from the couch and pulls on his jacket, "I better go and consult with Edward, we need to chose a new female tribute I suppose." Then he's rushing to get to the door, I mean, I don't blame him.

"Tell Pearl I say hi!" I call, before the door slams. I might be the reason mom's boyfriends never last, I think they're scared I'd stab them in their sleep. Once I am sure he has taken off in his car, I turn to my mom and give her a dark expression.

"Really mom? The mayor?"

"Don't scold me," she says angrily, while standing up and fixing her shirt.

"You do realize who his kids are...I don't particularly want to get on their bad sides."

She frowns, "yes, I am aware of Enobaria and Peter but we love each other, we are meant to be together!"

I snarl, "oh please, save it for someone who cares." She gives me a hurt look, which I'm almost certain is fake, since she has no heart. Then she stomps into the kitchen to do whatever she does during the day, oh, other than fuck married men. My mother and I don't have the strongest relationship in the world, that much is apparent.

I'm not the little princess she always wanted, and I never will be.

I never liked her dresses and fairytale games. I liked sparring with my friends, and exploring in the woods. She was mad when I trailed in dripping mud, but I was excited and happy. She wants me to look sweet, I want to look deadly. She and I are not alike, never have been. I guess I'm more like my father, whoever he happens to be.

My grandmother told me I was born about 9 months after my mother came out of the games, she never beat teen pregnancy. Oh well. I guess I'm the product of the poor sucker she murdered in the games. I really feel bad for the guy. Like, what a bitch.

"I hope you haven't upset Dan," she says marching back into the room.

"I sure hope I have."

"He's a very influential person," she ignores me.

"Is that why you had him sprawled out on our couch?" I wonder.

She shakes her head, "I can't even deal with you right now, go take a shower, you smell."

I get up and head towards the stairs, "anything to get away from you."

One may listen to the things we say to each other and wonder why we are like that. I think it's because my mother always liked having power over people, and when I grew and got stronger, she didn't have that anymore. And I think that really frustrates her. I think it bothers her a lot.

I may tell people about the times I hid under the stairs in our basement, because she was drunk and with another man who scared me. Or the times she threw bottles of liquor at me because she didn't like me being there, in the way. Maybe it's because she slapped me with her backhand when I didn't do something perfect. That's what I'd tell anyone if they asked why I hate my mother.

My mother is mad that she can't do that to me anymore. I'm mad she will never be put through what she put me through. It would have been better off if she died in her games. I would have been way better off not stuck in this life, with her as a mother.

I reach my bedroom, and it's not a room one would call little. Big, bay window, small bed and dresser. I'm not one for sentiments or decorations, the only things that make it my room are the clothes in my dresser and the sheets on my bed. Anything that means anything to me is in a bag under my bed. It could be anyones room.

I grab some track pants and an over sized t-shirt and sweater from my dresser and head down the hall to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, letting the cold water run off my shoulders. We don't use hot water in the summer, it costs money we don't need to pay. I wonder how Dan will chose a tribute before tomorrow, he'll have to make a quick decision. Hopefully he gets it right. Hopefully he chooses someone who deserves the chance.

I also think of Cato, and of the relationship we have that is just so strange. So complex. I remember meeting him when I first started training, he was the boy who cared too little and fought too much. He was the boy who looked bored through every training session, the boy who got mad at little things that didn't really matter very much. He's the boy who gets worked up quick, but takes a long while to calm back down. I've never really seen him really off the rocker and I don't want to. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be there if he loses it. He's 200 pounds of brute muscles and instability.

Not that I'm the best to be around when I lose it too. Not that I exactly have a stable personality.

We annoyed each other from the moment we first met, whenever I thought about him, I thought of how annoying he was. We did everything is our power to piss each other off. We succeeded, a lot. And he broke my finger in a fight we had once, I broke his nose in return. I don't even remember why we were fighting, we were always fighting.

So tell me how that could have turned into romance? Not that we're exactly romantic, neither of us are really the type.

We just started hanging out a lot after training. We trained together and practiced together. I taught Cato knives and he helped me with swords. I guess that extra time really led to something in the end. One night we kissed, it just happened. I was there leaning against the wall and we were play fighting and it just happened. Then I was a goner, I mean who wouldn't be after you kiss him. He's a good kisser, let's just say that. So obviously he liked me too and asked me out. I said yes and badaboom badabing, together for a year. Hooray. Our anniversary was a month ago, quite a night. Even the memory makes me shiver.

Cato came over for dinner and I wore a really short dress. My mother was staying over at one of her boyfriends house...I think we all know where that went. We didn't even worry about it, I mean, I can't get pregnant anyways. I have a problem or something, I didn't really listen after the no-pregnancy-in-future part. I don't want kids anyways, they're a nuisance. My mother was more sad over the news than I was, trust me, she cried. But you know, easier for me right?

My mother doesn't mind Cato. She likes him well enough, she was a bit mad I didn't tell her about him when she found out. But she got over it. Girls hate that I'm dating him, but they still watch him like a hawk. It doesn't really bother me what they do. They're worthless to me and to Cato. It took a while for people to figure out we were dating, our dating did nothing to stop our fighting. I'll tell you that. People think we break up a lot, just because we always scream at each other, or throw knives at each other.

Okay that was one time and really? How did I know he'd move to the right and it would go into his arm. Lot's of stitches. But, he healed fine. No harm done right? Anyways, I always throw knives at him, I just make sure I miss by a hare. Maybe nick him when I want to.

So we fight, we still haven't broken up. It's a record. An anomaly. I know, but what can you do?

I finish my shower quickly, I see no point in wasting my time standing in a small tub naked. I don't really feel like standing there for hours.

I take my other clothes to my room and decide to put on another training outfit. I might as well go back, I want to know who the female tribute is. Plus, there's no way I'm staying here with my mother for the rest of the day. I'd rather throw my knives at a target and imagine it's her face. I pull on a sports bra and shorts before heading out the door. My black running shoes standing out against the grey streets as I run.

I'm not one of those girls who wear their colourful training outfits. Like really? You look like a melted popsicle. One that doesn't even taste good. I reach the training gym in 15 minutes, sweat glistening on my forehead and my breathing heavy. It's a long run, but I've run worse.

I sauntered through the doors and into the main training room. Everyone is gathered around Edward and Dan, who are standing at the front. Cato is leaning against the far wall with a bored expression. Everyone turns to look at me, and the girls close to me move over a bit.

"What are you doing here?" asks Edward, his brows furrowed.

"I got bored," I drawl, "nice to see you again Dan."

Edward whispers something to Dan, probably wondering what I mean. I think Dan covers because Edward doesn't really look curious anymore.

"We were just about to announce the female tribute, since the accident with Pearl and all," Edward tells me.

"Wonderful," I say while moving around the room to stand beside Cato. He's the only one who can deal with me.

He gives me a quick wink, but doesn't say anything. I wink back. Some of the girls give me jealous glances, but I don't acknowledge them. They don't deserve my attention.

"So Edward and I have done some consulting and come up with the female tribute to replace Pearl," Dan begins.

We all wait in anticipation for the name.

"We've decided that the female tribute will be….

"Clove Serena."

I'm going to kill both of them. And I'll make it painful, real painful.

**A/N:** As you can see, you really don't want to get on her bad side.

Scary :)

Anyways, don't you hate those red squiggly lines that just appear. All annoying. Specially when you spell it right. Like...no.

Oh well, what can you do?

SOOOO I know we're all waiting for the reaping, but you need to learn about Clove too!

Next chapter will be the reaping, full of suspense.

What will she do to Edward and Dan?

I'm evil, I know.

Love you.

Hehe, byeee.


	3. Hold Me

Chapter Three.

Okay so my move after that may not have been the smartest. But it's their fault really, for suggesting such an absurd thing. Maybe Cato and I really arent the romantic type, maybe we aren't tender. But that doesn't mean I dont care about him, that doesn't mean it wouldn't break me to lose him. He is my only friend, I would be lost without him. Not that I would ever admit that to Cato.

So I lunged at Edward and barreled him to the floor. I mean, why would I feel bad about cracking his head open? There are medics at the ready, plus, he deserved it. I feel so much better now that I got to do that.

So I got sent home again, except this time it was by Dan. And I wasn't aloud to come back until tomorrow morning at 5:30 a.m. sharp, where the tributes would be put into mock game scenarios before the reaping. They expect me to just let this rest and skip my way into the games along side my boyfriend. No thank you.

But I know I need to be more cunning, cracking someones head open, won't really help me right now. I need to be more cunning, I need to use my brain. So I set my brain in motion as I walk home, alone this time. Cato had to stay and train. I'm kind of glad he isn't walking home with me, we don't need to have that talk just yet. I don't think I can keep it together if we do. I may be a ruthless killer, but I still have a heart and it still hurts. We can deal with what's coming together, tonight. He's coming over for our last night together. Luckily my mother is staying over at her friends house.

It was supposed to be our last night together before he went into the games, not before we both go into the games. I can't let that happen. There is the inevitability that one of us has to die. And it will be me, because I can't live without him. I only realize this now, now that our life together is walking a thin line. If I go into the Hunger Games this year, I won't come out.

However, we still have hope. I think I know what I have to do. I think I need to pay a visit to our dear mayor.

There's a quick comotion is the kitchen, before I put on a sweater and head over to his house. I'm not about to show up at the mayors front door wearing a sports bra, especially if his wife answers. She cares a lot about etiquette, trust me. She taught me in school (I got yelled at repeatedly for being "un lady like".)

However, instead of her wrinkled face coming to the door. Dan answers it after the first ring.

"Hello Dan," he tries to shut the door but I plant my foot in the way. His blue eyes are wide.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think," I reason, "I just want to talk. Can I come in?" he gives me a calculating expression. Eventually he steps back from the door and gives me room to slip inside his large house.

His house is gorgeous. Huge ceilings, large windows and a crystal chandelier that hangs down in the front hall. I think I would get lost in such a big house. His windows have a view of the mountains. It's a pretty spectacular view, and a pretty expensive one. The only other houses with views like this are the right side of the victors village. Lucky for us, we live on the left. Our view is nothing pretty, let's just leave it at that.

"Can we go to your office?" I ask, once I have slipped off my shoes.

He nods, "follow me," then he heads up the long winding staircase. At the top he leads me down a gleaming wood hallway and to a closed door at the end. He opens the door and gestures for me to go inside.

Inside there is a glass table, a computer, a monitor and some chairs. I take a seat in one, in front of his desk, while he stiffly sits in the one behind.

"What can I do for you Clove?"

"I think you know why I am here," I say, "we both know there is no way I am going into the Hunger Games this year. I'm sure you can understand my reasons."

He calculates me for a moment, "I think we both know it's not up to you who goes into the games, you were chosen."

"I can't be forced."

"Oh I think you can."

Fury envelopes in me, how dare he suggest anyone can force me to do something I don't want to do. "Here's the thing Mr. Mayor, I was hoping things wouldn't turn to this, but you have given me no choice. We both know, no one was supposed to find you and my mother, and we both know that wasn't the only time you two have been together. I am not an idiot. So, how about we make a deal. I go into the Hunger Games next year, and you secret is safe with me. I go into the Hunger Games this year, and the whole District knows of your affair. I promise to make sure of that!"

I give myself credit, I really have surprised him.

"Interesting…" he says finally, "very interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"It's interesting you think you can blackmail me."

"I know I can", even I can hear the confidence in my voice. It's etched into every word. I was born to be confident, I was made confident. I am always so sure of everything. Until today.

"I will consider what you have said, I suppose. But I believe it is time you we're going. You have your goodbyes and parties to attend before the reaping tomorrow."

He walks me back down the stairs and to the glass front door. I step outside and wait for him to close the door, but he doesn't. I walk down the path but he calls after me. "What better way to make sure no one finds out, then to put you into the Hunger Games?" then he slams the door.

Only then do I begin to doubt myself, and doubt whether that really could have worked.

Cato is supposed to arrive at my house in 5 minutes and I'm not ready. Not ready to face him just yet. We will sit down with the dinner I ordered and put on fancy plates (okay so I'm not the best cook, that's what Cato is for), and then we have to broach the subject. The fact that we both could be going into games tomorrow. How we are going to deal with it.

I have no idea how we would deal with it. No idea.

But he he knocks hard on the door, he's here. He will always be here for me and that's what really scares me, in the end.

I open the front door and his eyes travel down my body. So, I don't usually dress up. But tonight I decided to put on something, special. Because this could be our last real night together, something I really don't want to have to think about. I'm dressed in a daisy covered skirt that reaches half my thigh and a black crop top. Leaving my flat, tanned belly to be seen. It really doesn't matter to me whether people see my stomach or not, I've worked hard to create these toned abs. Why not show them off? Cato seems to agree.

He has on black slacks, dress shoes, and a grey dress shirt open at the top to reveal the top of his chest. No jacket or tie, we're not that formal, it's just not who we are.

"You look good," he says, his eyes straying on my chest.

I smile and tilt my head, "my head's up here Cato."

"I'm aware," his blue eyes finally meet mine of green.

He seems to be waiting for me to say something as I gesture for him to come inside and he enters my front hall. I sigh, "not too bad yourself."

"What's not too bad?" he wonders, grinning.

"You know what I mean, don't flatter yourself," then I take his hand roughly and pull him through the kitchen and to the living room. So, we have no kitchen table at the moment because I punched it when I got home from training, and well…it was already unstable so its not my fault it caved in, not really. My mother was really mad, so she left early for her friends house. I can't complain as long as she's gone.

"I'm sorry but we have to eat in the living room," I tell him while pushing him onto our couch. The image of Dan and my mother plays before my eyes and I swallow back bile. I won't let them ruin what may be my last night with Cato. Especially when Dan may just ruin everything else.

"What happened to you table?" he asks when he sees the pieces of the table piled in a heap against the wall.

I recount the story to him and I find myself laughing. He joins in and his laugh is so funny I can't get myself to stop. Cato doesn't laugh a lot, but when he does, everyone around him can't help but laugh too. It's a shame he's always so mean. Not that I can say I laugh all that much…

I serve us dinner, I know he knows I didn't cook it. He's probably grateful. Last time I tried to cook for him was a disaster. It tasted so bad, we both had to spit out our first mouthfuls. Then we just ended up making pizza together. Which was actually quite fun until we got into a mock fight and I threw a knife into our sack of flour. Flour was everywhere. However, our shower together wasn't that bad after.

We finish the food while watching my monitor. It displays a screen, practically hovering in the air against the blank wall. On the screen the head game maker is having an interview. He talks about how great this year will be and how hard he has worked on the arena. We work on catching anything he may let slip, but he is smart enough to think through what he says. He doesn't want to get on President Snow's bad side. Who does? It would be your funeral.

Then we snuggle together on the couch, talking about the games. What his angle for the interviews might be, his costume, who his mentor may be and anything else to do with the games.

"I know you can win!" I exclaim.

He begins to give a cocky smile but he can't seem to conjure it and it falls from his face. "You know there is nothing that could stand between a man and his will to survive."

I nod, good. Even if I do go into the games, even I won't stand in his way. If we go into the games together, I know I will not be coming back out. I will not come back to this awful place without him, because he is my only friend. My only escapee. The only person's room I sneak into at night when I don't want to listen to my mother and her new boyfriend in the room next to mine. The only person who can tolerate me, who understands me. Who sees me as a person, and not just someone deadly, someone to fear.

If I go into the games, I will do everything in my power to get Cato back out. It's good to know Cato will have so much self preservation. But Cato isn't done talking and I should have known.

"Except for someone he loves. I really hope you don't go into the games because you would be the only thing standing between me and winning."

His words bring tears to my eyes, and I have to fight to keep them from falling. Only I understand what he just said. That is Cato's strange way of telling me he loves me and I know he does. I know he does. I never realized it before until now. We were never as deep, we could have just been a fling until now. Now I know I can't live without him. Because I love him.

I really do love him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, looking at me closely, I can see the ring of darker blue around his eyes. I look away quickly, so he doesn't see mine glistening with unshed tears.

"Fine."

We sit in silence for a moment, then we turn to each other and his lips are on mine. Soft then strong and demanding. He smells like soap and honey. He tastes like the mints he likes to chew. His tongue finds mine and all my problems are pushed to the back of mind. He is the only thing that matters right now. He pulls me up, my legs around his waist and his strong hands on my ass. He somehow finds the way to my bedroom, our lips only pulling apart for quick breaths before he is kissing me again. He drops me on the bed, then starts taking of his shirt. Impatiently I pull it off and run my hand down his bare chest. He shivers. He pulls my shirt over my head and I start unbuckling his pants. The rest of our clothes are off in record time. He pushes me down against the bed and starts kissing me, propped up on his elbows.

Later we lie in my bed together, pressed close and holding in each others body warmth. His strong arms are wrapped around me, keeping me close and making me feel safe.

"I love you," he whispers. And it is the first time he has said it to me. Those words are not taken lightly, not in District 2, not anywhere. They are not simple words, but a promise. A promise to keep the other person close, to keep the other person safe. A promise to love them to the ends of time.

Tears stream silently down my face and I have no idea where they come from. I am not a sappy person, I do not cry. I don't remember the last time I have cried. He must notice because he tenses and pulls me even closer to him. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to. There is nothing he can do but hold me, and he does.

"I love you too."

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. It really makes me happy to know you like the story and you appreciate my hard work.

So I know I promised a reaping but if you had a boyfriend, who could be going to his death, wouldn't you have a last night with him?

I think we needed to understand that they love each other.

Love is important as flowers. (Flowers are pretty damn important).

The reaping will either be next chapter or the chapter after.

I still have to do the fake scenarios thing I mentioned earlier in the chapter.

Lol (lots of love)


	4. Blood Lust

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns everything!**

Chapter Four.

Today is reaping day and the knowledge drifts through the District like wind. Excitement and anticipation courses through everyone. Chatter drifts through the District. Who did the mayor chose? Will it go as planned? Will District 2 have another victor this year? The answer is yes. But it will be Cato, not me. It has to be.

My fingers crawl across my sheets, but there is only an empty space. He is gone. And I have never felt so alone. He's probably preparing for training and seeing as my alarm went off, I probably should be too. 4:00 a.m. way too early. However, I need to be at the training centre by 5:30, I don't need to anger Edward any more than he already is. I don't blame him. I mean, I would be pretty pissed if someone cracked my head open. Actually, I would feel extremely bad for that person. No one is a match for me, no one.

My cold shower is...refreshing, to say the least. And shoving food down my throat isn't the highlight of my day. Nor the most exciting thing I could be doing with my time. Sleeping sounds better, way better. I walk quickly to the training centre, hoping I wake up a bit. It works. Once I get there I am alert and ready for anything. Excitement courses through me, we will go into the woods, with wooden weapons and have a false game scenario. I can take my frustration out on the other trainees, wonderful...maybe not for them.

Cato has already arrived, leaning lazily against the far wall, looking as bored as always. He winks when I walk in and I return the gesture. I saunter towards Edward, who is glaring daggers at me and give him and extremely arrogant smirk.

"I guess we now know which one of us can better the other," I snarl, I don't intend to hide my dislike for him.

He rolls his eyes, "surprising someone, doesn't count as a real fight."

"If it was the games," I imitate that annoying voice he uses, when he tries to give us advice, "you'd be dead."

"Why don't we really fight then," he suggests, his voice laced with anger.

I lazily glance at the white bandage wrapped around his head, "think you can handle it?" He doesn't bother to reply, but I can see the anger distort his face. Then he lunges towards me. Wow, never saw that one coming. Good job bud.

I side step him and he stumbles. I thought he was better than this? He was definitely better in the games. I give him a moment to regain his balance. I like playing with my pray. Cato is watching us, finally looking slightly interested. Slightly. Trainees who are arriving sleepily, perk up and gather around the two of us. Good. They should all see me best, famous victor of the 69th annual Hunger Games. I really hope I don't get him as a mentor. I pray to god, specially after I kick his ass.

He's quick to regain his balance, then the fight continues. I've gotten into a lot of fights lately, but that's definitely not abnormal to me. I'd be bored if it was any different. He tries to grab me but I knee him in the gut and push him over as he doubles over, he falls to the ground. Maybe his head injury is making him dizzy. If so, he's an idiot for trying to fight me. Especially when I have all this anger I need to channel on someone. I kick him hard in the stomach, the legs, the neck, then the face. Repeatedly, until he falls unconscious. I back away, taking in his bloody nose and bruised body. I store the image in my brain, something to make me happy when I feel down.

"What's going on here?!" it's Brutus! Maybe he's here to help us train before the reaping. He was last year, when I beat the male tribute who went into the games. I think he lasted until final 4, where District 1 killed him in his sleep. The female tribute from 2 died in a fight with 1 and 4. That was when the careers turned on each other. That always happens in the end and I wonder how he didn't see it coming. Didn't hear the boy from 4 slip into his tent in the middle of the night and slit his throat.

"He started it," I say aggressively, moving away so the nurses have room to crowd around him. They wheel him away on stretcher and I can't help but feel proud of myself. I can see my ruthlessness reflected in the trainees eyes. And when I look at them, they can't help but look away because they are afraid. They are afraid of me. It shouldn't make me happy, killing shouldn't make me happy. But it does and that was something I was taught. They brainwashed me and they built something new. Something terrible. Something ruthless.

Brutus smiles, "they always do." I nod in agreement. See? Brutus understands me. "Well," he says "it's about time we start the mock game scenario, seeing as all the 17 and 18 year olds are here. Rules are. No actually stabbing the trainees with your weapons," his gaze rests on Cato and I for a moment, "once the weapon hits them they are considered 'dead'. This is physical so no one will stop you if you get into a fight, just don't put each other in the hospital. We stay in the woods. And we will gather in the clearing, there we will get our weapons and the fight will begin."

We all follow Brutus out of the training centre and into the forest. Cato and I in the lead, the chosen tributes always get special treatment. They get to pick their weapons first and take as many as they want.

At the clearing all the weapons are laid out on the ground, they are all wooden but they still hurt if they hit you. "Alright," Brutus calls to defuse the chatter, "Cato. Clove. Choose your weapons." I start grabbing knives and putting them in my belt. Once they are all around my belt I start stuffing them in my jacket. I already have spots planned out. Beside me Cato is grabbing swords and spears. I grab a spear before taking off into the woods. We only have 60 seconds before the others get their weapons and start. We might as well have a head start. I go around the clearing before scaling a tree so I can look into the clearing. From this height I can see Cato hiding in the bushes. Neither of us wants to miss the bloodbath.

"AND BEGIN!" Brutus calls and the trainees rush forward to grab weapons. Almost like the cornucopia. Some grab weapons and flee, to get away from the stronger trainees. Most of the girls grab a weapon or two before disappearing into the trees to make a strategie. Cato leaps out of the bushes and joins the fight. A group of the "dead" start piling up beside Brutus, with bruises covering their bodies, where the wooden weapons have hit them.

I climb down from the tree and enter the edge of the clearing. I take my knives and start chucking them at the trainees, I aim for their heads and of course I never miss. After all, I'm the girl who never misses. They hold their heads as they begin to join Brutus, eventually it's only Cato and I left. He winks at me, before taking off into the bushes, in the direction a group of girls disappeared. I begin to track one of the girls. I follow the footprints her boots have made in the mud through the forest. Eventually it leads to a clearing, where the girl is wielding her sword.

The girl lifts her head as I walk casually towards her. She doesn't look afraid, but angry. Which tells me I need to teach her a lesson, she should be afraid of me. The lights glistening through the trees, dances in patterns on the forest floor as I study her. Waiting for her to make a move. Instead we start circling each other.

"My best friend was going to go into the games this year, you took that chance from her." Oh, that's why she's angry. I see where this is going.

"Then I stabbed her. Boo hoo, cry me a river, build a bridge, then drown."

"Bitch!" she spits.

I whistle, "brave, coming from you." I look her up and down. Her name is Amanda, she's a pretty blonde bimbo, who couldn't last longer in a fight then I could last making conversation friendly with Edward. She's skinny, has no muscle and theres no weapon she is exceptionally good at. She is a nobody, I will have no problem beating her.

"Fight me then."

She scoffs, "you think you're so great Clove, I can't wait to beat you."

"That's what Pearl said, before I stabbed her." I see her pretty face contort with anger, I twirl my knife in my hand. I drop my spear and take out another knife. I am ready. I guess I just know how to push peoples buttons, I always know how to start a fight. I'm usually the one who starts all the fights I get in, I start fights with Cato, with my mom. I guess it's just easier to let people hate me. Cato's the only one who never seems to.

I watch her, little does she know I am taking my aim. Then I throw, it slides through the air and hits her square across the forehead. She's down that easy. But I'm not done with her yet. She needs to be afraid of me. My brain slows down as my heart rate picks up and the Clove who loves is gone. Gone to something more. I rush towards her and punch her across the face. I punch her nose and grin when I hear the bone snap. Hear her screams. I stomp on her fingers and I relish in the cracking noise they make.

Red dances before my eyes and I punch her once more. The blood from her nose dripping down her face and to my hands, wrapped around my throat.

"STOP!" someone yells, but I don't bother. Strong hands pull me off her. My hair is sticking up in the most ridiculous places, my eyes are wide and green. My hands are covered in blood. I look crazy, I know I look crazy.

I lash out at the person who pulled me off her. She needs to be afraid, they all need to be afraid.

"Shh, Clove stop," I land a hard punch on Cato's face. But he doesn't get angry like I want him to. He doesn't try to fight back.

Instead he slaps me hard across the face. Bringing me to my senses. I stare at the girls limp face in astonishment then at the bruise growing on Cato's face. I back away and shake my head. "Sorry," I say quietly, he nods his head. He understands, he understands the place that the blood lust takes me. I watch Brutus as he kneels beside Amanda, I watch the bruised trainees as they stare at me in fear. Then I run. I run because there is nothing else to do. No other way to calm down. No other way to get out of the state of mind, that wants to do nothing, but ruin me.

**A/N: **This chapter is the last chapter before the reaping.

I can telepathically hear you excitement (maybe).

Are you excited?

My birthday is on the 18th, now that's pretty exciting!

So this is almost like a filler chapter. Almost...

Cause some importanto stuff happens !

Don't worry be happy. Cause I love you.

BYEEEEE


	5. The Reaping

**Suzanne Collins owns everything! She's so wonderful! Without further ado, the Reaping.**

Chapter Five.

District 2's reaping takes place at 9:00 and there are so many other places I'd rather be. Standing in the scorching sun, wearing stiff clothes and facing the possibility that I could be going into the Hunger Games with my boyfriend, isn't the highlight of my day. We're all grouped in sections according to age group, the 18 year olds closest to the stage. The younger you are, the farther from the stage you are. It's a rarity to go into the games at a young age in District 2, there's always volunteers.

The sun scorches down on us, as we stand in front of the Justice building. I can see the line of chairs on the stage. Dan the mayor, Athena Star our idiot escort. And our two mentors, Enobaria and...shit, Edward. I better not go into the games this year. It would be wrong, all wrong. However, I do feel pretty proud when I see the rough shape Edward is in. Tape around his nose, bandage around his head, deep purple bruises everywhere. I got him good.

"It's so hot," a blond on my right complains.

"Oh shut up," I snap and she does, while moving as far from me as possible.

Finally most of the District has arrived, the rest are crowding the streets, watching on large screens. Betting on who the mayor chose for the games. I'm sure many have bet on Cato, he's bigger than all the 18 year olds, you can see him clearly in the crowd.

He looks calm, almost excited. But I can peel away the layers and see what's really beneath. Cato is scared, the only time I have ever seen Cato scared in my life. He is scared for me, scared of the chance that I could be going into the games, the chance I could die and he would lose me forever. Scared that I will be the only thing standing in his way of winning. The only thing he would have to protect. I believe he would do anything to protect me. And that's what scares me.

Athena Star steps quickly up to the microphone. I mean, as quickly as she can in those monstrous pink heels. Her outfit is a catastrophe. A sparkly pink dress, tight just past her breasts then poofs out way past her hips. She has pink glitter all over her body, a pink wig and a face covered in pink makeup. She looks like a pink fairy princess. I always wonder why the Capitol people dress the way they do, do they even realize how ridiculous they look? And sound?

Speaking of sound, Athena kicks off the reaping.

"Welcome, welcome. I'm Athena Star and I'm District 2's escort this year! Happy 74th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour," she doesn't want the odds in our favour, she wants a good show. "Now the mayor will say a few words."

Dan steps up to the microphone, as Athena shuffles back to her seat, "welcome District 2!" he begins. "From the treaty of treason: In penance for their uprising, the Capitol decreed that each year, the Districts shall offer up one young man and woman, between the ages of 12 and 18, to be selected in a public 'Reaping'. These tributes shall be delivered into the Capitol custody and then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to death, until a lone victor remains. This victor shall be crowned in glory and riches, to remind the Districts of the Capitol's generosity and forgiveness. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as the Hunger Games. This is how we will remember our past, this is how we will safeguard our future. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Thank you." Dan takes his seat again, his eyes find mine. Mocking me. I have to remind myself he can't force me, no one can force me to do anything.

Athena returns to center stage, "there will be a change this year," she states, "boy's first." Dan's doing, now there's no way for Cato to know whether I'm going into the games or not. No way he could make the hard choice not to volunteer. Athena then heads to the glass ball, containing the boy's names. Her long fingers reach into the glass ball, she shuffles the papers around for a moment. Finally she clutches onto one and takes it back to the microphone, it doesn't matter what name she reads. Cato will volunteer.

"Anthony Gilbert," the cameras land on a skinny 12 year old.

However, Cato lunges forward to volunteer.

He cockily saunters up to center stage, showing off his huge muscles and sheer size. He towers over Athena, who gulps. Cato grins maliciously.

"What is your name," Athena asks.

Cato replies lazily, "Cato Skinner."

"What a handsome tribute for District 2!" she exclaims in her silly accent, "give him a round of applause." Loud cheering rings through the District and his friends hoot and holler. Everyone thinks we'll have a victor this year, now that they've seen Cato.

"Now for the girls," Athena takes her time getting the slip of paper. The anticipation is killing me, I can't go into the games this year. Not along side Cato. Next year is my chance. It has to be.

Athena unfolds the paper slowly, on purpose. "Clove Serena," Dan can't force me to do anything, but he doesn't have to. And I already know there is no way anyone will volunteer. He has made sure of that. I glare at Dan all the way up to the stage. He smiles and I want to sink one of my knives into his throat. My anger is good, I will look malicious on camera.

Then I have to shake Cato's hand and his reassuring grip is what holds me together. Why does this have to happen to us, out of all people? This is Edward's fault, Dan's fault, my mother's fault and I hope they all rot in hell. However, I intend to keep my promise to Dan, everyone will know about his affair with my mother. Hey, if I make a promise, I keep it.

I rush up to the microphone, slipping through the arms of the peace keeper. "Dan and my mother have been having an affair," maybe not my best choice of words, but hey. What can I do when these peace keepers are trying to pull me towards the Justice building? I let them we I see the crowd's astonished faces and Dan's wide eyes. I hope they got that on camera, I hope all of Panem knows. What can I say? I keep the promises I make. I have promised to make Cato the victor and that's another promise I intend to keep. I will get Cato back here alive, even if it kills me. Which is what my path seems to be leadingto. I'd rather die than come back here without him.

The peace keepers drag me through the Justice building, then they lock me in a dust covered room. Red velvet is everywhere. Red velvet couch, carpet, ugg...and wallpaper. It's so ugly. The outside of the room is surrounded in old bookcases, broken down and spotted with dust.

I could feel all the pain of having to go into the games with Cato, instead I chose to feel the triumph of beating Dan. Everyone knows about him and my mom now. I did what I needed to do. Speaking of which, my mother slowly comes through the tall oak door. At first I really hoped she wouldn't come say goodbye, but now I'm glad because I have a few questions. I want to find out about my father before I die. I need to know the truth.

"Why did you do that?" is the first thing she says to me. No, 'I love you' or 'you can make it Clove, I believe in you'. She doesn't love me, I guess I always knew that deep down.

"Because I promised Dan, if he made me go into the games, I would let everyone know about you two," I loung back on the couch with my arms over my head.

"Do you understand the consequences of you actions?"

"Please, shut up. I don't care about the problems I create for you. Actually, I hope I have created a lot," I snarl.

"Why are we like this Clove?" she asks softly.

I actually laugh, a cold mean laugh, "What? You don't know? Maybe it's because you beat me as a child."

"Please Clove…" she begins.

"Save it," I snap. She turns to leave but I stop her, "wait!" She turns to look at me, "there's some questions I need answers to and I believe you owe me the answers."

"Is this about your father again?" she wonders.

"Please," I beg, "I need to know before I die."

She looks reluctant but eventually she says, "your father was from District 1, his name was Andrew Coates. We fell in love."

"Then you killed him."

She looks pained, "is that what you always thought?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're wrong. When it was the final 2 neither of us would kill the other. So he stabbed himself to save me. I really did love him Clove, his death ruined me." There is so much more I want to know, but so little time. Soon the peace keepers are taking my mother away, I'm not satisfied, I want to know more. But it's too late now to really know the truth.

"Goodbye Clove," my mother calls, "don't give up yet, I'm sure there's a way you can make it!" Then the door is closing behind her. I wish we could have had more time together, I wish I had known the truth sooner. If that's even the real truth at all.

I don't expect anyone else to visit me, but soon the door is opening again. This time Brutus pushes his large frame through the doorway. I stand up as he walks in and he gives me a huge hug. Pulling me tight. Just what I needed, he always knows how to make me feel better. Even if it's just slightly.

"I just went to see Cato, he's pretty distraught," he says after we pull away. His words make my heart contract. I wish I could be with him right now.

"Is he okay?"

"He's dealing," Brutus sighs and sits down, " he kept saying how he couldn't lose you. How he would do anything to protect you. Cato will stop at nothing to get you back here, but I guess you already know that."

"I can't come back here without him."

"I know. Just remember he loves you." I sit down beside Brutus and he puts an arm around me, he was always the father I never had. The parent Cato never had. Cato, whose parents died in a car crash. The story broke my heart when he told me. I know it broke him as well.

"_Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Cato". I pull him into a hug, his head resting against my shoulder._

"_Don't ever leave me Clove," it was the first time he had ever said something like that to me._

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

I snap back into reality as Brutus starts talking again. He's rushed now, he knows he's running out of time. "Cato wanted me to give you this, I drove by the house and picked it up." Brutus hands be the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It's shaped as a long knife, with a long chain. It's not sharp so can't be seen as a weapon. It opens to reveal a triangular picture of Cato and I. On the outside of the knife there are clovers carved.

"How did he get this?" I run my finger over our names, carved into the back.

"He made it," he says.

"Really?" I exclaim in surprise.

"He started it when the two of you started dating. He always loved you Clove, he was just too headstrong to admit it. He was used to hating everyone and not feeling anything. The way you made him feel, scared him, he didn't want to get hurt. But he always loved you."

I remember the days I used to watch him like every other girl in the academy. Hoping that one day he would care enough about me to really date me. That night he kissed me was the best night of my life, I never told him, but I should have.

"I always loved him too."

"I know Clove."

"I guess I only just realized."

The door opens and the peace keeper says it's time for Brutus to go and I really don't want him to. I don't want this to be the last time I see him.

"I love you," he tells me while leaving.

I don't want to love. I don't want to feel the pain I feel when the door closes behind his receding back. I don't want to feel this anymore, I'll get my wish soon. I'll be too preoccupied to remember the pain. An unrealistic dream, but a good one. I clasp the necklace around my neck and feel the cold as it settles beneath my shirt. I will never take it off, not until the day I die. When it will come back with me in a wooden box.

Then the door opens again. This time revealing someone I really don't want to see.

"Hello Clove."

"Dan."

**A/N: **OOO the suspense. I can feel it in the air.

Thank you so much for those who have kept with the story so far and have bothered to read and review. Love you bbg s.

xoxoxoxo

So off to the Capitol next chapter. Are you excited? I sure am!

Clato is in the air (god I ship them so hard).

Reviews for my birthday? Lol (lot's of love)

Bye, for now at least.


	6. The Blue Button

**Wonderful Suzanne Collins owns everything. Except my story line. I by accident thought Cashmere and Gloss were from 2 (whoops) but thanks to you're wonderful reviews I fixed it. So that's why Enobaria is now the female mentor. Sorry for my mistake. Thank you so much for the reviews! They have helped me so much! **

Chapter Six.

"Can I help you?" I snarl. Instead of a reply he backhands me on the side of the face, hard, enough to send me to the floor. Maybe I should have been more polite? I feel the side of my face burning and a lot of unwanted memories and feelings are rushing back. My mother hitting me, the embarrassment, the fear. But I'm not little Clove anymore and I'm not his punching bag.

I pull out one of my knives and stand up. Prepared if he tries to touch me again. Instead he sits down on the couch casually.

"I guess we both keep our promises, don't we?"

"Naturally," I don't move any closer to him. Instead I keep a defensive position with my knife in front of me.

"That's a concealed weapon."

"Not in District 2."

He remains silent for a moment and I don't know what to do. Is he here to gloat or something? If so he better just get it over with and get out. The sooner he leaves, the sooner I can see Cato on the train.

"Is there something you want?" I sound impatient. He raises his eyebrows.

"Should I have a valid reason to visit you?" he wonders.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you about what you just did."

"What," I laugh, "are you going to scold me?"

"I guess so," he starts, "What you did was uncalled for."

"Really? Because I told you I would."

"I guess I didn't believe you."

I raise my eyebrows, "don't underestimate me Mr. Mayor. A lot of people have been doing that lately and they've all landed themselves a hospital bed."

He gets up to leave, now that our three minutes are up. "I just need you to know that it's your fault you're in this situation. You hurt Pearl, that is the reason you are here. That is the reason you may die in the next few weeks. That is the reason you and your boyfriend will be separated forever. Maybe he'll even die for you, because of you. I just wanted you to know that." He leaves me in dumbfounded silence. I don't want his words to hurt me, but I can already feel the guilt taking place in my heart.

The large metal train is magnificent. I've seen the trains before, but never from this close. The car ride over I was squished against the window, beside Athena. Cato practically took up two seats, so we were squished together. Thanks Cato.

"Seriously Cato?" I say when I slip out of the car.

"What?" he wonders, "I need the space."

I shake my head and walk towards the train. Following an impatient Athena, apparently we need to be 'perfectly on schedule'. The citizens of District 2 are cheering us on, as we confidently follow Athena up the steps and into the train. We don't bother to wave goodbye, we don't need to. The inside of the train practically takes my breath away.

There are polished mahogany tables and blue couches. The tables are covered in many assortments of food, some food I've never seen before. Crystal chandeliers line the cart, it looks polished and clean. I don't want to touch anything, being afraid I might ruin it.

"Isn't this wonderful? you get to experience all this," she gestures around the cart. Is she really that vain. To think that dying is worth any of this, maybe if I wasn't with Cato. But I am. Our mentors enter the cart, Edward and Enobaria lounge in two plush blue chairs. Edward is shooting me glares which I ignore. Enobaria stands up and leans against the far wall.

"Now I see why you wanted to switch Edward, you wanted to take this one all for yourself," she eyes Cato, "and leave me with the little thing." Edward gives her a startled look, did she just call me a little thing? She didn't.

I take out a knife and throw it at her. It lands in the wall, inches above her head. "Want to know the real reason why Edward doesn't want to mentor me?" I ask. She nods. "Because I'm the one who did that to his face." Enobaria looks like she wants to laugh, Edward looks embarrassed.

"Fine Edward I'll switch, seeing as you can't handle this one." Edward is at a loss for words, good. He needs to learn to be less cocky.

We talk about the games with our mentors, for most of the day before dinner. After dinner we watch the recap of the reapings. Cato and I each get a sheet of paper to write down possible allies, we will run it by our mentors after. The Capitol seal appears on the screen before it turns to District 1. The girl is blond and beautiful, Glimmer. What a stupid name.

Then the boy volunteers and I know I will remember his name forever.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Marvel Coates."_

As in Andrew Coates, as in my father. Who also came from District 1. The boy is funny and charming, I need to talk to him either before or during the games. I need to know who he is, whether he knows my father. I want to know more about my father.

Cato and I look malicious and batal hungry as Cato lunges forward to volunteer and I'm being pulled back by peacekeepers. They don't show the part where I run up to the microphone and tell Dan's secret.

District 3 is worthless. The girl from 4 volunteers and looks like she could be strong. However, the boy is 13 years old, skinny. He won't last past the bloodbath. I notice a sly red head from 5, but she looks scared and skinny. I doubt she'll last long. From District 10 there is a boy with a limp and I almost laugh. How pathetic. The girl from 11 is 12 years old, which almost makes me sad, almost. The boy is huge, tall, wide. Practically as big as Cato, if not bigger. He will be a force to be reckoned with, we better hope he joins our alliance, so we can kill him in his sleep. If he doesn't, he could be the number one person standing in my way of getting Cato home. I perk up when the girl from 12 volunteers, but then I realize she was only volunteering for her sister. Her and the boy are only the normal worthless crop from 12. They'll be out in the bloodbath for sure.

"Who did you put?" I ask Cato, when the screen goes dark. I can see him trying to read his messy scrawl, even he has trouble making out the words.

"Both from 1, girl from 4, boy from 11."

"That's the same as me," I agree. We'd better appoint ourselves as pack leaders before the other can. We run the show, they should know that from day one.

"We'll talk to their mentors once we reach the Capital!" says Enobaria, Edward just lounges sleepily in his chair, a glass of booze in his hand. Opps, I must have drove him to drink. My bad.

"You two should get some sleep," Athena exclaims, "you've got a big day tomorrow." I follow Cato into another cart and down a hallway, once he's sure we're alone, he turns to me and pushes me against the wall. Suddenly his lips find mine and his body pushes against me. He opens my mouth quickly and our tongues find each other. He runs his hands down my body and I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer. Then we hear footsteps and break apart quickly. However, no one comes down the hall. That was a close one. We can't afford to be caught, we can't afford to have a weakness. No one can know about us.

Cato takes my hand and pulls me into his room. I shake my head. "You smell," I complain, he doesn't actually, but I want him to have a shower.

"You too," he agrees, he knows where I'm going with this.

"I guess we better take a shower then," he grins and pulls me into the spacious bathroom. I don't have time to look around, before Cato has me pushed against the sink and has his tongue down my throat. He starts removing my clothes and I undo his pants. He slides them off while I pull my dress over my head and discard it. Soon we're only in our underwear. He unclasps my bra and slides it off. I'm not nervous around him, never have been. I slip off my underwear while he slips off his boxers. His skin is tanned and his muscles are toned. I run a hand over his abs and he pulls me towards him.

"We'd better start the shower," I breathe in his ear. He nods before going to the huge shower, it takes the length of the wall.

"Coming?" he wonders.

I step into the shower beside him, we could fit all the tributes in here, there are two shower heads, one on each side. Perfect for two people, not that we don't mind sharing. There is a panel on the wall with buttons, the words are too small to read. I guess we just have to wing it. Cato pushes a blue button (the obvious choice for water) and a thin stream of icy cold water hits us. I squeal and jump backwards, causing me to slip. Cato catches me quickly, before I hit the shower floor. I'm lucky he's always here to catch me.

Finally we find a way to turn the water temperature up. Soon we have both shower heads going with nice warm water. Cato has his back turned to me, standing under the stream of water. The muscles in his back contract and I watch him in fascination. He is so beautiful. I step behind him and wrap my arms around him. He pulls me around his body and pushes me against the shower wall. His lips find mine, the water pouring down on us. We all know what happens next. Luckily the shower masks the noises we make.

Once we're finished he turns off the shower and wraps me in a plush towel. I give him a kiss before entering his room and shuffling through his drawers. There's nothing that could fit me, so I put on my underwear again and an oversized t-shirt. I pause when I pass the mirror, my freckled cheeks are flushed and my eyes are green and lively. My wet hair drips down the back of my shirt, making it look black rather than brown. I look nothing like my blonde mother. I must look like my father.

Cato comes out wearing only his boxers. His blond hair is fluffy and sticking out in all directions. He looks so cute. Ya...I just called Cato cute. A slightly large and scary cute, that sounds better. He reaches for me and pulls me to him. I put my head against his chest and breathe deeply. Matching the way his chest moves up and down. The full significance of where we are hits me.

Cato and I are going into the Hunger Games together. Here we are, on our way. There is no going back, no making plans. No planning a future. Our future together has been taken from us. One of us is going to die, either way we lose each other. I'll do anything to have him live, which means I'm travelling 200 miles an hour to my death. I can't take it anymore, I collapse in his arms. He is the only thing holding me upright. I can't lose him. I can't. And it's all my fault.

He carries me to the bed and tucks me under the covers. I know I will need to sneak out early in the morning, but I'd rather have to get up early if that means I can spend the night here with Cato. He turns off the light and gets under the covers beside me. We face each other, he closes his eyes but I see his wet cheeks. I have never seen Cato cry, never. He is my rock. He is always in control. Here and now I see the soft side of him. The side that loves. I might just be the only person who ever gets to see it.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but he is already asleep.

Slowly I fall asleep. My head against his chest and his strong arms around me. His presence keeps me warm and makes me feel safe as my eyelids flutter closed.

**A/N:** Yup I'm back lovelies.

Wow, I'm on a writing role. Hopefully I can still update lot's this week, (I'm a busy bee you know)

Happy Mother's Day, to all the Mother's out there.

Clato is just so great, uggg. Poor Clove though...and Cato really. He's so soft when it comes to her.

Writing this was sooooo fun.

The Capital next chapter (are you as excited as me?)

Reviews would be lovely, waking up in the morning and seeing your reviews makes my day!

xoxoxoxoxo (hugs and kisses)


	7. Lost Without You

**Suzanne Collins owns everything!**

Chapter Seven.

5:00 a.m. and I can't sleep any longer. The faster we move, the closer we get to the Capital. That single fact deprives me of my sleep. Deprives us all of our sleep. For some of us it's excitement, others dread and others fear. For me it's a mixture of all three. I watch Cato as he sleeps, his face smooth and peaceful. His chest moving up and down in a perfect rhythm, calm. His calm makes me calm. I snuggle closer to him, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight to his chest. He's the worst to sleep with, he takes up all the bed and moves a lot in his sleep. He does this to me all the time, not that I mind.

I struggle carefully out of his grip and tip toe across his room. As much as I don't want to leave him, I'd better go back to my room before Athena comes to wake us up. I know Enobaria and Edward probably already know about our relationship, but no one else can know. Not the Capital and definitely not the other tributes. They could use this knowledge against us. I'm sure our mentors would understand that.

I'm about to open the door when Cato turns uncomfortably. Beads of sweat starting to develope on his face, he groans. I rush to his side and shake him. After a minute he wakes up with a start, his breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" I wonder.

He shrugs off my hand, I guess that means Cato is back to normal. "Just a dream, it's fine," he turns away from me, "never had a bad dream before?"

"Nope," I tease.

"I'll give you reasons to have a nightmare," he laughs but it comes out hollow. I try to smile but it feels fake. We can joke, but we both know there is something wrong. We're not carefree anymore, even if we pretend to be. We have too many problems standing in the way.

"I'd better go to my room." He grunts and I turn to leave. I know he won't look at me for fear I will see his eyes. The sadness in them. His dream made him sad, not scared. I can tell that by his body language. He doesn't need to look at me to tell me something is up, I know him well enough to tell just with his back turned. I don't question him though, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it. He's never been good at expressing his feelings, he would rather hide them. So I slip out the door and down the hall, knowing that he'll come to me when he's ready.

I get under the covers of my bed and mess it up a little, to make it look like I slept the whole night in it. Then I pull the covers to my nose and lie there until the morning. About half an hour later Cato slips inside my door.

"Clove?" he whispers, checking if I am awake.

"Ya," I turn to look at him as he takes a seat on the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry about this morning?" he looks sheepish. I remember the way he turned his back to me, hiding his face from me. "The thing is, I don't like people seeing me weak, specially you. I'm the tough guy, you understand, don't you?"

"Yes Cato I understand," I place my hand on his arm, "I understand more than anything."

He smiles briefly, one that barely reaches his eyes. "I had a dream that you were killed in the games, there I said it. I was afraid to tell you because, I was afraid you would think I was weak. Of course I worry about you, specially now, but it's weak to get worked up over a dream. I know I would never let that happen to you, never."

"Cato...I…"

"Don't even say it Clove, don't say you're going to try and get me out. I would be nothing without you, nothing. You'd find a nice boy easily, you could live in the victors village. You keep me sane Clove, I would be lost without you. Is it bad that's so hard to admit?"

I shake my head, knowing how hard it is for me to even admit that to myself.

"I guess I should go back to my room before Athena comes," Cato pauses at the door before he leaves, "love you."

"Love you too."

I don't find sleep, but the time seems to fly past in my little trance. The whole time I think about what Cato said to me, the fact he would be nothing without me. The confession that he would be lost if I died. How he would do anything to save me. But most of all I dwell on the fact that he said he loves me and for Cato, that's no easy thing to do. Soon Athena is rapidly knocking on my door.

"Time to get up!" she calls in a sing song voice, "it's big big day!" Oh really? Because I didn't realize. Thanks Captain obvious. Good to know, really.

I trudge out of bed and into my bathroom. I honestly don't understand why each of us needs a bathroom this size. However, I did enjoy it last night. I remember us together and a small smile plays on my lips. At least we can sneak together more, now that we're down the hall from each other. I guess the whole Hunger Games puts a damper on it though, won't be getting much action in the games. What with it being nationally televised and all.

I quickly shower and throw on some clothes. I don't need to put on a lot of makeup, but I put on a little, to mask the dark circles under my eyes. I guess I didn't sleep as soundly as I thought I did. I slowly make my way to the dinning cart, everyone else is already there having breakfast. I pull up a chair across from Cato. He gives me a grin that doesn't quite meet his eyes, I glare at him in return. We can play the vicious careers who can't wait to kill each other, trust me.

"Nice skirt," Edward comments, I shut him up with a glare.

I play with the knife I was about to put in butter, "I hope I don't need to remind you how I feel about you're annoying comments." He doesn't bother me after that. The breakfast food is magnificent, I've never tasted any food so good. We have decent food in 2, but nothing that really tastes quite like this. No District can match the Capital.

Suddenly the train goes dark. I know we're entering the tunnels through the mountains. The mountains surround the Capital, a natural form of protection. The only way into the Capital is threw the tunnels or over the mountains.

Cato and I go to the window and suddenly it goes light. I'm blinded, then my breath is taken away. The Capital is absolutely spectacular. I could never have imagined anything like this, nothing so creative. Tall glass buildings that seem to reach for the sky, I wonder how people even get to the top. There is a big damn with a manmade water fall, across it is a bridge. Cars zoom along the roads, sidewalks covered in brightly dressed people. I can see a tall glass building coming closer and closer. I can also see the opening to a train station just below it. That must be where all the tributes are staying until the games. I've never been in a building like it. I wonder what it looks like inside.

"Wow," I breath. Cato nods, momentarily at a lost for words.

"Isn't it just fabulous!" exclaims Athena, her annoying voice snaps me back to reality. I glare at her and she backs away a few steps. Good, the farther she is from me the better.

We pull into the train station and a huge group of Capital citizens are there to greet us. Cato and I put on our badass, confident smirks and get ready for cameras as the train rolls to a stop. We will be seen as confident the minute we leave this train, if we believe we can win, they will believe we can win. The doors open and we all line up to leave the train. Athena in the lead and our mentors behind us. Cheers erupt when we land on the platform, I don't need to pretend I hate everyone. I already do, I must look really mean. Oh well. So not sorry. We both make a pretty good impression, but I can tell all eyes are on Cato. His sheer size gets everyone's attention. I'm just the short girl trailing after him. That's alright though. At least he'll get sponsors. Sponsors could be the difference between life and death in the games. I wave briefly before we enter the building.

The Capital never ceases to amaze me. It's a huge, gold building. Gold elevator (we learned about them in school, that must be how they get to the top of the buildings), gold carpet and wallpaper. All gold fixtures, lamps, chairs, tables. It's amazing. Suddenly a group of people is rushing towards me and I take a few steps back. Instead of people they look like a mob of colour.

"Hello Clove, we're you're prep team," the male says when he reaches me. He's covered in tattoos of all kinds and he has rings all over his face. His lips are too wide, making it look like they are stretched, and his hair is a blinding orange. He introduces himself as Video. The other two from his team are no less strange. One girl has pink skin, hair and tattoos, I thought Athena was bad. Her name is Georgia, I think. The last girl is the most normal. All she has is blue hair and silver eyeliner. The rest is quite normal. Well it was until I saw her vibrant blue eyes, way too bright to be real. I think her name is Aelia.

"We're going to make you beautiful for the Tribute Parade," Video says while clapping his hands together. I'm officially terrified. I try to give Cato a, help me now you ass, expression. But he's pulled away by his own brightly coloured prep team, he looks just as happy about it as me. Aelia takes my hand and starts pulling me through the building. Something tells me this might be the worst day of my life.

They make me take off my clothes and lay down on a hard metal table. They begin by ripping all the hair off my body. And when I say all, I mean ALL. Then they let me sit in a soothing tub, that makes my burning skin feel better, while they wash my hair.

"Lucky us we've got a pretty tribute this year."

"Something we can definitely work with." They chatter on and on the whole time, they never shut up. It makes me want to bang my head against the way, numerous times. At least I know Cato is being put through the same torture as me, that makes me feel a whole lot better.

They dry my hair (god I hate blow driers, that hot air on my neck...ugg) and then they paint clear liquid on my nails. Making them perfect oval shapes and free of dirt. The liquid hardens them and makes them smooth. Then they fix my eyebrows into a curved shape. After that they put this cream on my face, to hide blemishes and make my freckles stand out. It actually makes me look pretty good. Then they outline my eyes in black eyeliner, mascara and they give me two smoky eyes. Making me look dangerous and making my green eyes pop. They also give me bright red lipstick.

Once I'm deemed fit, they leave me in a room to order food and wait for my stylist. My stylist has been the stylist for 10 years. He is around 30, apparently not bad looking. And he's not a horrible stylist. I mean, what can you really do for the masonry District? Dress me in rocks? Hopefully he decides to go for the gladiator side of District 2.

Oh and he does. When he pulls open the bag and shows me my outfit. I take back what I originally said, I'd rather be dressed up as a rock. At least I would be covered up, even a little more than this outfit.

**A/N:** Thank you to all these accounts who bothered to review my story!

thebooknerdxoxo, Clato-Forever-Fangirl, , Matt Diesel, valerie-hunter-of-artemis, Xechasate and Jolene!

Remember you don't need a account to review!

I wonder what Clove's outfit is?

Tehehe, I'm mean.

Love ya lovelies.

xoxoxoxoxo


	8. Gladiators

**All rights go to brilliant, Suzanne Collins. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**

Chapter Eight.

I stand looking in the tall, floor length mirror. Shaking my head. It's a good thing this makes me look pretty hot, if not, I'd have to kill my stylist.

I'm dressed in gold armor, that barely covers my breasts, revels my open stomach and has a skirt, that is extremely too short. Then a silky golden cape, that attaches to the straps of my armor...sports bra thing (I guess you could call it that), and trails to the floor, dancing and shimmering in the lights. My dark makeup makes me look dark and mysterious. I mean it could look good, if all of Panem wasn't seeing me half naked. It's a good thing I've worked hard for this body. If not, as I said, they'd be getting a new stylist.

At least Cato is even more revealing, he needs to feel my pain. I walk down the row of chariots and my eyes find him instantly. Like wow, I've got a good looking boyfriend. He's in that mocho armor that leaves open the top half of his body and provides an armor skirt (though Cato would kill me if I called it a skirt), he's holding a golden spear and there's one there for me too. I don't know whether they've made his muscles that toned, or if they're just like that, but hey, he can just leave it like that. His eyes seem to glow blue in the dim light and I know my eyes must glow too. They made us wear contacts, that are really irritating my eyes right now. Ugg. As I look around I see we must be the best dressed here, we should blow them away. If a District outshines us, they'd better watch their backs.

I make it to our golden chariot, walking carefully in my tall, heeled boots. Our black horses are pawing in anticipation. If I was a horse, I would be too. Cato looks me up and down, with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You forgot to get dressed," he comments. I know he likes it though, I can tell by his raised eyebrows and how his eyes never leave me. Or my boobs, either one really.

"Oh shut up," I laugh, "you're even worse."

"You're just lucky you get to see this," he's being cocky again.

"You're lucky they wouldn't let me take my knives with me." He just winks. He's the only person I know, who doesn't cower when I say that to them.

"Well," he continues, "wanna go make ourselves an alliance, establish ourselves as pack leaders?"

"We'd better, before we need to establish it by force." Not that I'd really mind that, I like winning. I like being better than people. It's just in my nature. We head over to District 1's chariot, they're both dressed in huge puffy pink outfits, I feel really bad for them. I'm glad I didn't get their stylist. They hop onto the ground as we approach, the blond is looking Cato up and down. Then she flirtatiously swipes the hair off her shoulder and sticks out her boobs. I mean, that wouldn't work on him.

Who am I kidding? That's the first thing he looks at when he walks up to her. I stomp on his foot, hard and he moves away from me, while shooting me a glare, which I return. It must have hurt, given my high heels.

"Alliance?" Cato growls, he's obviously mad I stepped on him. The others look taken aback and quickly agree.

"I'm Marvel and this is Glimmer," I watch Marvel, was her related to my father? Do they look alike. Marvel has freckles like me, maybe my father had freckles. Cato tells them our names impatiently, before pulling me away to talk to District 4, however when we pass our chariot our stylists call for us. And we're forced to stalk over to them. At least we got to talk to District 1.

"My foot hurts," Cato complains.

"Good," I say, adding in a wink for good measure.

He gives me a look that makes me grin. I love pushing his buttons. We always seem to work each other up. We used to fight a lot in District 2, we would pick fights with each other. Some would be verbel, a lot were physical. We said we hated each other, we said the meanest things to each other. Yet we never left each other, that's what tells us we truly belong together. Now we're nice to each other, because we don't want to ruin our last moments with each other. Because there is only 1 victor and 2 of us. At least one of us will die. That fact looms over our heads and the day one us takes our last breath. A day fast approaching.

"Did I mention how hot you look?" he whispers, as we stand side by side in the chariot. Our golden spears in hand. I smile. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"Nope."

He gives me a sideways grin, "well...you do."

"You don't look half bad yourself." He continues to smile, he looks good happy. I mean, he looks good all the time really. But it's nice to see him smile, an image I try and lock into my brain, something to hold onto when things in the games get tough. I'm sure they will. When we're fighting to get each other out and in the end when we finally have to separate. His smile will be there with me. Until the end.

The famous, opening music begins. Then massive doors slide open, revealing the cheering crowd. Soon District 1's chariot is rolling out into the cheering crowd. Our stylists are telling us to be strong and intimidating and serious. Then our horses our moving and we're surrounded by the deafening roar of the crowd. We move down a long ally to the presidents balcony, on either side of us, thousands of Capitol citizens call our names and throw us flowers. They love us, even more than District 1. I need to concentrate on glaring ahead, to keep myself from smiling. It's an awesome moment.

"CATO, CLOVE, CATO, CLOVE." It feels nice to be cheered on like that. So nice. The music pounds in my ears, along with the roaring of the crowd.

We're the best until near the end, when I look over at Cato I see him glaring over his shoulder, the skin over his knuckles turning white, holding the spear. His face flushed with anger. I look behind me to see what the problem is. District 12, the last to arrive. Has completely outshone us all. They are on fire, literally on fire. And the crowd goes wild. They call their names, throw them flowers. Wave. Completely forgetting about us, all of us. The girls blows kisses and they hold hands. Jealousy, anger, resentment, they all flow through me. Jealousy, that I can't hold Cato's hand. Angry, that they did better than us. And resentment, because they have just caught the Capitals attention and maybe sponsors. Sponsors that we need. That could save Cato's like.

I glare at them, I hate them. They will pay for this, they will pay for beating us. My hand clenches around my spear and I imagine shoving it through their bodies.

"They're dead day one and I plan to make it slow," I snarl to Cato.

His lip curls, "as long as you save one for me." Some people would want to know where this hatred of ours comes from, why we would hate them from this moment on. I couldn't tell them. But I can tell them the hatred is there, taking a deep place in my heart. Always burning. Burning like the fire, spewing from their backs. Maybe I'll burn their bodies once I'm done with them, that would be ironic.

I glare ahead easily as we reach the presidents balcony in the City Circle, I don't need to pretend to be furious. The ride was about 20 minutes long, 20 minutes of seething anger. It comes easily to me. Famous President Snow steps up to the podium. He holds up one hand and the whole hall goes silent. The musics ends. I could hear a pin drop. I wonder what it feels like to have that much power. I wish I could feel that one day.

"Welcome tributes, we welcome you," he begins, his voice booming around the hall, "we salute your courage and your sacrifice.

" And we wish you happy Hunger Games,

"and may the odds, be ever, in your favour." Then the national anthem begins to play.

On the screen I can see them showing all the chariots, but District 12 is getting all the attention. All the airtime. At least their low scores will rule out the sponsors. The sponsors that are rightfully ours.

Cheers erupt again, and we leave the hall with them ringing in our ears. Sure, they salute our bravery, but many of us have no choice. They wish us a happy Hunger Games, but it will be happy for none of us. How vain they are, how cruel. This whole thing is cruel, I knew it all along. I always enjoyed it, laughed at it. Until now, now that the joke is on us.

We enter the Training Center and our prep teams surround us. We step out of the chariot and glare at District 12. As their mentor and stylists congratulate them. I hope they understand they will pay for outshining me, I will make them pay. I will make sure everyone remembers when I put out the girl on fire's flames. They look over and see us glaring at them and I glare daggers into her sharp grey eyes. Let them know we are coming for them. Sadly their mentor spots us too and leads them away.

There is a tower in the Training Center, each District gets their own floor. Labelled 1-12, we should all remember which floor we're on. The tower will be the tribute's homes before the games begin. At least we get a luxurious room, it's the least we deserve.

We sit through dinner and watch the recap of the parade. I shove delicious food down my throat and ignore the way the crowd cheers for District 12. I try so hard to contain myself, I hold in my anger. Ready to unleash it on District 12, when the time is right. I ignore our congratulations, because we all know we weren't the best. A feeling we hate. A feeling we don't have to feel often. A feeling that causes us to do...awful things. I can't wait to show Panem all the awful things we can do. I also can't wait to show all the tributes. But that will have to wait until tomorrow. For some people, training is a chance to learn, for us, it's a chance to intimidate.

I take out my ridiculous contacts and scrub off all the makeup in the shower. I feel better once I'm the normal Clove that I'm used to. I place my hands on the edge of the sink and breath deeply. I can wait until the games, I can hold it in until the games. I look up into the mirror, seeing the reflection of the deep yellow bath lights. I see my eyes, lightened with anger, then I see my freckles and my dark brown hair. The same hair colour as Marvel. I need to ask him about my father. He must know something. They must be related somehow, I mean...they have the same last name and all.

Eventually I climb into my plush bed and sink under the covers. The room is spectacular, even more beautiful than the train. And there is a window on the wall, that shows me anything I want to see. Right now I see the stars and the constellations Cato taught me. He said before his mother died, she taught him about stars. I could tell then that he really missed her, my heart aches in sorrow for him. That he lost something so wonderful. I wonder what my life would have been like, if my relationship with my mother had been different. I used to lie awake at night and wonder why she did those things to me. Why she hurt me. Then I realized that I couldn't change anything and I need to move on. So I did. Or at least I thought I did.

I stay awake in the dark for a while until I hear someone slip into my room. He pulls back the covers and sinks down beside me, into the bed. He pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head. In that moment my anger and my sadness vanishes. Only my love is left. Such a sappy thing, but I can't deny how I feel.

I love him. I love Cato Skinner. I've never loved in my life, the way I love him. I fall asleep in his arms and he makes me sleep soundly. Because I know he is here to protect me and he makes me feel safe. He is the only reason I could ever be safe here.

**A/N: **Katniss and Peeta better watch their backs!

Specially when Cato and Clove hate them that much, I'd be scared if I were them!

Thank you so much for those who have taken the time to review.

Please help me get to 20 reviews.

I'll give you a virtual hug :) I can tell you want one.

xoxoxo

loll (lots of love lovelies)


	9. Feel Again

**Suzanne Collins owns this wonderful idea.**

**Training**** Day 1: **

Chapter Nine.

"I love you Cato," I tell him, before he can sneak out of my room. He needs to know that, before the day starts. Before the sun rises and all the crazy shit starts happening.

"Why," he whispers, but I hang onto every word.

"You're the only person I belong with."

He shakes his head, "I'm a monster."

"And I'm any different?" I shake my head aswell, "I love you because you make me feel again. You are my stake to reality, the one person who makes me love, when I only hate. I just thought you should know that."

"I don't deserve you," he leaves the room before I can tell him any differently and I know there is no changing his mind. The truth is, neither of us deserve the other. That's why we're so perfect together. I don't wait for Athena's silly voice to float into my room, I get a head start in the shower. Excitement courses through me, I'm always happy for the chance to show off. I love that first moment when I throw my knives and I see fear mix on the audience's faces.

I put on my training outfit, which I found in my closet. I wonder who put it there, it definitely was not there last night...shit. What if my stylist Redmond saw us together? Then he would know about Cato and I, great. If he tells. Well...hopefully he doesn't know. It's a black spandex training suit, full body, lovely. It tightens to my curves and my muscles. Wonderful. On the top of my two arms the number "2" is written, just so everyone knows what Distict I come from. I hope my number is burned into all their little skulls.

I gulp down my portion of breakfast and practically bounce out of my seat. I'm tired of waiting, I just want to get down there and start training. I bounce my boots up and down in anticipation. I wonder what the gamemakers are like. How do they watch us? Will the tributes watch me? Are they any good? I wonder what the trainers are like, Brutus like or...Edward like. Hopefully the first. They'd better have good knives and dummies, I like the moving dummies rather than boring old targets. Are there obstacle courses, there should be. Brutus said there would be. I realize I'm rambling on inside my head, I need to calm down, take a breath. I can do this. I can do anything.

"Calm down Clove," Enobaria finally says, annoyed by the pacing I took up. I shoot her a glare and she grins. Flashing her fangs at me. To win the games she ripped her opponent's throat out with her teeth. She got her teeth sharpened to fangs to recollect the moment. And to get in good graces with Snow, you always do what he wants.

"What?" I complain, "I'm just too excited." Cato flashes an adorable sideways grin. Which I easily return. Ugg, why were we always bent on annoying each other so much? We could have gone straight to the fun stuff.

"Most people are afraid for their first day of training," adds Edward.

I roll my eyes, "sure, people who know they're gonna die in the bloodbath."

"No need to be cocky."

"No need to be an ass," I shoot back.

Enobaria shakes her head, "enough guys, we don't need Edward ending up with anymore injuries, now do we? Anyways, you should be heading down to the training centre by now, the others are supposed to arrive by 10:30, you should be the first ones there." I like how she believes Edward would be the one with more injuries, it's true, but she's never really seen me fight before.

The clock reads 9:30, if we're not the first ones there, some people have serious overachieving problems. We go to the elevator, following Athena, who is going on and on about how we'd better represent our District well. Or something along those lines, Cato gives me an annoyed look which I return.

"Remember, show them who's boss," Enobaria remarks, as we enter the elevator. Athena presses one of the buttons and the door begins to close.

"No problem," but the huge metal doors cut off my words. We descend past the level we came in and go down a few more levels. Eventually the elevator screeches to a stop and the doors open. We saunter into the training centre, ignoring Athena's last words of lecture. Which lasted the whole elevator ride. Does she even have a filter? Or does she just say the first thing that comes to mind. I'd say the latter. I was right, we are the first ones to arrive. No overachievers here but us. I gaze around the place, it's pretty cool.

The trainers are standing near their stations, making sure everything is perfect. The room is dark, with fluorescent lights and red accents. The head trainer has a black and red uniform, and is waiting for everyone to arrive. On the balcony above, some game makers are watching with interest. Others are chatting and some have already started on the alcohol. I really need to work hard, to make them remember me. I need to stand out somehow. I know just how to do that and my eyes land on the knives station.

There's this beautiful wall covered in different knives. Every different style and sized knife is there, I need this for my room back home. I gaze at them with dreamy eyes, I can't wait to get my hands on those...to run my finger on the smooth blades. What can I say? I'm obsessed!

"Already in dreamland," Cato nudges me with his shoulder.

"Isn't that beautiful," I point to the wall of knives.

Cato laughs, "ya…if you call weapons used to kill innocent children beautiful."

I frown, "actually, I do." He just shakes his head again, but I do see his eyes flick to the line of swords. He such a hypocrite.

I know there are 3 days of training, 2 discluding the private sessions with the gamemakers. The session where you show them all you've got and they score you on a scale of 1-12 based on skill. 1 being horrible, 12 being extremely good. I wonder if anyone has ever gotten a 0 before.

Soon more tributes start coming by elevator. First District 1 joins us, Glimmer instantly trying to chat up Cato. Looks like she's trying to go with my mother's game plan. Too bad he's taken. Then District 4, we invite the girl over.

"Part of the alliance?" Cato asks her. She nods agreement.

"My name's Morgan," she tells us, "your's?" We all recite our names, before going over what our specialties are. I find out that Marvel is best with spears, but also good with swords. Glimmer likes the bow and arrow (which I doubt she can actually work). And Morgan says she practiced in hand to hand combat and axes. I don't tell them about my knives, I just tell them I'm pretty good at everything. Which I am, but I hope it makes it seem like I'm nothing special. Then I can blow them away even more when I get to my knives. I like surprising people. It's my thing.

Eventually the whole place is filled with tributes, it's interesting to see them up close. Like how Cato and Thresh are about the same size (at least Thresh didn't turn out to be bigger) and that the boy from 4 is even smaller than I thought. He cowers with the 12 year old from 11, I actually feel bad for her. I don't fancy killing a little girl, if I have to, I'll make it quick. Depending on my state of mind I guess. The last to arrive are District 12, sauntering in like best friends. Acting like they're on top of the world. The head trainer's speech interrupts my glaring.

"Welcome tributes, my name is Atala," her voice echos around the large room, "In two weeks 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next few days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and the rest will be individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Cato gives District 12 an arrogant look when she glances around, she quickly looks at the floor.

Then we're dismissed to go to our training. It is said that Atala can supposedly whip even the weakest tribute into shape. The weakest ones here are hoping thats true. I head to spears first, quickly excell there, then head to swords. Where I practice against the trainer, we spar for a while before I eventually beat him. I watch District 12 for a while, but they stay to the survival stations, how weak. I learn how to make a fire and the poisonous plants (yes, we had to learn that back home too.) I stand in line, waiting for a obstacle course, when I hear a commotion.

"Where's my knife!" Cato is shouting at the District 6 boy, his face is red. All the other tributes have stopped what they're doing to watch, Girl On Fire watches with her arms over her chest. Her and her boyfriend haven't left each other's sides all day. Almost like Glimmer, who is now attached to Cato like a leech. I wonder how long it will take Cato to start getting annoyed. He has quite a short temper and I really hope he takes it out on her.

"Where's my knife huh?" looks like he's taking it out on the boy instead.

"What?" 6 stutters.

Cato points angrily to the black block, "I put my knife right there."

"I don't know."

"Tell me where my knife is," Cato pushes the boy's shoulder, "tell me where my knife is!" He pushes the boy again, this time harder. The boy stumbles back. "Give it to me, you little punk," Cato moves towards the boy and continues repeating the same thing, while the boy tries to deny it. Eventually the peace keepers grab Cato and pull him back. Cato's face is twisted in anger, he doesn't like his things being stolen. It's a form of losing and he hates to lose.

"Right, I'll wait until the arena," he says as he's being pulled away, "you'll be the first one I get, so watch your back."

Finally everyone slowly gets back to their training, I complete the easy obstacle course. Before heading to the swords, where Cato is taking his anger out on the dummies. Fabric covered heads are rolling across the floor in accumulating numbers. However, Cato finishes with the swords, so he stalks over to the spears station. The tributes let him go first and he spears a dummy in the heart from 15 yards away. I catch District 12 watching him, good. They should know what they're up against.

Finally Cato decides to join me, "kill enough dummies?" At least Glimmer has had enough sense to stay away, I see her trying to use the bow and arrow, over Cato's shoulder. She hits the dummy in the arm, pathetic.

"Not nearly enough," he replies, "you haven't been to knives yet?"

"The big finale."

"After lunch?"

"After lunch," I agree. I can't wait to show off for the other tributes, time to make them all notice me. Cato has had his fun, now it's my turn. We head off to a separate room for lunch and I fill my plate with food. They have all the breads from the different Districts, I take the breads from my alliance. I try District 1's first and can't help but wonder if my dad liked this bread or not.

All the careers sit together. District 12 is sitting together chatting, and laughing. I wonder if it's real or fake. I guess if doesn't really matter, since they'll be dead by the end of the week. 2 more days of training, the interviews, then bam. The games. I can't wait to kill them in the bloodbath, then the stunt they pulled will be all for not. And they will only be remembered as the tributes from District 12, who had the audacity to outshine us.

"Should we ask Thresh?" I whisper to Cato, who has just taken his seat beside me. He looks at Thresh, who is eating alone.

Cato nods,"I'll go talk to him." He gets up and heads to the practically empty table. I can't hear what they are saying, but I watch their facial expression, well...Cato's. Thresh is quite good at keeping a straight face. Eventually Cato storms back to us, his eyes burning.

"What?" I ask, as he sits down.

"He said he'd rather die than join the careers."

"And?"

"I promised I would make that happen."

I grin, a malicious hungry grin, "and we always keep our promises." I proceed to glare around the table at our alliance, they all look down. Except Glimmer, I'm going to have to show her who she's messing with. She didn't accept our leadership, which means she is challenging me. I glare into her green eyes, I'll meet her challenge. She's either too dumb to look down from my glares, or she's stupid enough to try and lead us. Either way, she's an idiot. I can't wait to show her what she's up against.

I head straight to the knives after lunch, Cato follows and of course Glimmer trails behind him. She laughs when she seems me selecting my knifes, I pick a large one with a hooked blade and stand in front of the dummies. Glimmer is standing right beside Cato, their arms almost touching. District 12, who is standing in line, has turned to look. They won't know what hit them. It's a good time to be the girl who never misses.

"When the dummies light up you have to hit them in fatal areas with you knives, if you don't in 10 seconds you're considered "dead". Go ahead." I nod, like I didn't already know that, I've been preparing for this moment.

I hold my knives ready, leaving the curved one for last. The dummies start lighting up and I throw my knives, I twist and throw, twist and throw. I don't look to see if I hit the targets, I already know I have. Eventually there is only one dummy left, and all the others are either speared in the heart or the head. I turn to glare at Glimmer, who is staring at me with wide eyes. I glare straight into those emerald green eyes, before twisting towards the last dummy. I let the curved knife go without looking, it curves in the air before hooking around the dummy's neck and taking the head clean off. I think everyone knows what they're up against now.

"I thought you we're pretty good at everything?" wonders Marvel as I saunter by. So he really did believe I wasn't spectacular at anything. His mistake.

"I am."

**A/N:** Oh much cocky, such wow.

Doge you have to do that to me?

OOO wow OOO :)

Clove is scary, and Glimmer is stupid. Who ever came up with Glato needs to go climb a tree.

Why is Glato even in the movie? *pukes everywhere*

Anyways, thanks for putting up with me & my story.

BYEEEEEE BOOOOOOES


	10. Not Going Anywhere

Chapter Ten.

Training day 1 was almost as fun as day 2, almost. I actually got to prove myself against Glimmer. Who just wasn't smart enough to back down. Next time she tries to fight me, I won't stop until she's dead. That's a promise.

So I was minding my own business, talking to Cato, when Glimmer came up acting like a jealous bitch. I mean, really? You've known him for a day, and you're already claiming him? No. He's taken, so sorry. So she came up to us, flipped her hair (in the arena I'm going to cut it off in her sleep) and completely shoved me out of the way. She stood in front of me and started backing up, while trying to start conversation with Cato. So I stood my ground, until she was practically standing on me.

I pushed her, using all my strength. She stumbled forward and landed on her hands. She was so mad, I could see her pretty little face turning red with anger. Then we fist fought, like a group of guys, except she punched like a girl. She swung (really badly) and I dodged, she should really learn how to throw a punch. So we fought a bit, well I played a bit, then I proved myself against her. I beat her, and she left with a few good bruises, I can tell you that.

Finally the peace keepers broke it up and sent me away.

The next day was individual training with the gamemakers. The day we got judged and received our mark. It went good, Cato went before me. Then I went. I showed off with spears, and swords, and hand to hand combat. I left knives for last and blew them away. I could tell they were a little stunned when I left, good. I sat with Cato for the rest of the day…

So that's why I'm here now, sitting beside Cato on the couch. Staring intently at the T.V. waiting for the screen to light up. I've been so impatient all day, waiting for my score. I need to know how I did, I need to know how Cato did. And most of all, I need to know that we could get sponsors. They could save Cato's life and I need that. So much. I need to know when I die, that he will be going home. That he will be okay. Or else, this will all be for not.

"Are you nervous?" Cato leans closer to me.

I'm matter of fact, "yes," because I am, and there are already too many lies between Cato and I. Too many broken promises. We've both promised to keep the other safe and one of those promises will have to be broken.

He nods, gives me a small smile and whispers, "me too." God, I love him.

The screen lights up and I bounce my knees up and down. I hope we have the highest scores, I mean, who else is there to compete with us? Nobody. Not Thresh, or 1, and definitely not District 12.

I have never been so wrong in my entire life.

Soon Ceaser Flickerman has appeared on the screen, sheets of paper in his hands. Then he begins.

"Marvel. 9.

"Glimmer. 7" Hah, of course she got a 7. Can she even do anything right?

"Cato…" we both sit in our seats, in anticipation, "10." We all clap Cato on the back and congratulate him. 10 is a great score, the highest so far, and what should be the highest to come. Cato will get plenty of sponsors, especially after he charms the Capital in the interviews. He can kill ruthlessly, he's smart (even though many don't realize it) and he was born to win the games. Then why am I so worried about him?

"Clove. 10." Cato grins at me and pulls me into a hug. He can't restrain himself. I know I should worry about Athena, but we'll deal with her later. Edward definitely already knows and is probably disgusted by it. Then there's Enobaria, she knows...she's probably, no definitely not happy about it. She'll just have to suck it up. I hug him tightly back, we deserve these few moments of spontaneous happiness together, before it's all taken away, forever.

"Ahmn," says Enobaria, we pull away and I notice she's eyeing us suspiciously.

Athena looks confused, "I don't understand?"

Enobaria scoffs, "your two tributes, are little love birds."

Athena puts her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," she gasps. I shake my head, now its bad because we're together? Sending tributes alone is any better, how do they not realize that what they are doing is wrong? How did I not realize it until now?

Ceaser continues reading the scores,"Thresh, 10." So Thresh got the same score as us, that tells me he's strong. Maybe decent with weapons, he's a huge threat. We need to get him in the bloodbath before he can slip away, after that killing him will be much harder. I just hope we can eliminate him quickly and painlessly, painless for us at least.

'Rue. 7." How did a 12 year old get the same score as Glimmer? Honestly I would be doing us a favour by getting rid of her, she's practically useless.

Then it's District 12's turn, I wait, expecting low scores. Boy and I wrong.

"Peeta. 8." Eight is a decent score, a score someone with some kind of advantage could come up with. He must be good at something. I noticed how he's extremely good at camouflage and weight lifting. Yesterday we were watching him climb a rope and he fell. As we were laughing, he grabbed an 100 lbs. weight and threw it in our direction. It taught us never to underestimate anyone. And I definitely won't underestimate him anymore.

"Katniss," ah, so that's her name. I haven't bothered to figure it out until now, we've created some fun nicknames for her over the past few days. Fire Bitch. Bitch on Fire. Fire Girl. I prefer the first one, but oh well. No one will remember her after her ridiculously low training score.

"11."

I never saw that one coming.

Cato leaps up, his face beaming with anger. He punches the wall, his fist going through the drywall. Then he throws a coffee table and and a green plant. The Avoxes scurry out of the way as he runs by. I hear his door slam in the distance. Wow, I wasn't expecting that reaction from him...actually it's Cato. What I was expecting wasn't reality. And I can't really blame him.

How the hell did she get an 11? She's from District 12 for goodness sakes. She's starving, weak and stupid. Or maybe she isn't. She must be good at something, some weapon of some sorts. She stayed away from weapons during training, but she could have been hiding her skills, like I did day 1. Either way she is officially a large threat to us, we don't know what kind of training she may have had. We'll watch out for her in the arena.

I feel a burning hatred growing inside me. How dare she beat me? I was the best female, me. Until she had to come in and beat me. I hate to lose, I hate how some poor girl from District 12 actually got a higher score than me. I have been training my entire life for this, not her. She will pay for what she's done, that's a promise.

I stand up and proceed to stalk down the hall as well. I ignore Athena and Enobaria's protests, they want me to leave Cato alone. Let him calm down. Well he won't hurt me, I know Cato. I trust him, or at least I think I do.

I pound on his closed door, "Cato!" He doesn't answer at first, so I push my way in. His room is a disaster. He's punched holes in the wall, thrown plants and other decorations around the room. He's ripped the sheets of his bed and he threw a fancy plate at the wall, leaving shards of glass on the floor. In the corner of the room Cato is leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Cato?" I say again, this time softly.

He doesn't even lift his head. I carefully step over the fallen glass and kneel down in front of him. I put a hand on his arm, he doesn't move.

"Cato, what's wrong?"

"Cato please, talk to me."

"It's over Clove, there's no winning anymore," he's still angery, I can hear the anger laced in his voice, but he speaks softly.

"Of course there is…" I begin but he leaps up.

"NO THERES NOT CLOVE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? WERE DONE FOR."

I shake my head but he grabs me by the arms and lifts me up. I don't dare move, this is not a fight we need to have. I can't let myself fight back, I can't let us hurt each other. Not now, not with so little time left. When I don't agree he drops me, I land on the pile of glass. Pain shoots up my arm, there's a small piece of glass lodged into the back of it. Cato towers over me, his eyes a dark blue. In that moment I know what it's like the be the prey. The predator standing over you, the fear pumping your heart. Any breath could be your last. And I hate the feeling, I hate it.

I stand up quickly and back away. Soon my back is pushed up against the wall, I have no where else to go. Cato is advancing on me, glass in his bleeding hand. How is this happening to us? I need to realize it's because this is who we are, and have always been, there's no changing that.

I pull out two of my knives, one in each hand.

"Cato stop," I plead, "Cato it's me." He continues forward. I don't want it to be this way, but I can't let him kill me. It would ruin him. However, there is no getting through to Cato now. The Cato who loves is hidden deep beneath. Watching with horror.

I screw up my face, look away, then throw my knife. I call tell by his gasp of pain, that I hit him where I wanted. He drops the piece of glass and pulls his bleeding hand to his body. He sits down suddenly, his bright blue eyes pained. My Cato is back, I know the pain has brought him back. I just wish I could have been the one to do it. I wish love was strong enough for that, but love is something inside us. A feeling. Pain, apparently, is much stronger.

"Cato…" I begin, but he shakes his head and looks away. So much pain in such a short lifetime.

"You're arm," he croaks. The painful throbbing comes back to me. With one more sad glance at Cato, I head into the bathroom to clean myself up.

I manage to pull out the glass and clean it up a bit in the shower. I get my clothes wet, but I don't really want to try and undress right now. It hurts too much. But I'm not a baby, and I'll just have to deal with it.

I inspect the cut. Stitches. I hate stitches. I take a deep breath and stitch up my arm, we learned basic medical necessities in training. As long as we could reach, we needed to be able to stitch ourselves back up. This is the first time I've needed to actually use my knowledge. Soon it's covered in a white medical bandage. It still hurts, but the pain has subsided to a dull ache. Brutus once told me that, "pain is only your body's way of telling the brain that something needs to be fixed," after that, whenever I was hurt I imagined the brain sending out it's workers to fix everything up. I think this always calmed me down, and it does work it's magic now.

I enter Cato's room again, he's still on the floor staring off into space. I bring the first aid kit over to him and start working on his hand. The blade didn't go all the way through, just went a few inches into the skin, on his hand. If I had thrown my hardest, the blade would have been sticking out on both sides. I stitch him up, thinking he's in no state of mind to do it himself. Then fix his bed and lead him over to it. He doesn't resist, just lies on the bed, facing away from me. Going over and over the pain, and sorrow.

"You didn't mean it…" I start.

"Just go away Clove," he whispers dully.

But I don't just go away, I can't do that. Instead I lie down beside him and wrap my arms around him. My arm aches when I do, but I ignore the pain. For once love is stronger. We stay like that as the sun dips down into the sky. Because he needs me right now, and I'm not going anywhere.

**A/N: **Poor Cato and Clove! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been crazy busy!

Thanks lovelies for all the lovely reviews.

This is chappie was really sad to write!

Hopefully the next one will be a little more uplifting.

xoxoxox


	11. Arrogant, Sweet and Malicious, Oh My!

**Suzanne Collins owns everything, it all came from her brilliant mind (I guess the words came from mine, but it's far from brilliant.)**

**SPECIAL THANKS! to those who have bothered to read and review, when you review it tells me my story is actually decent and that I should keep writing.**

**Remember you don't need an account to review! **

Chapter 11.

"Cross your legs, you look like a man."

"Etiquette Clove, remember."

"You do not sit on a chair like that."

"Posture."

"Sit up straight."

"You have a spine for a reason."

"Walk dainter, you slugging across the room."

"Don't slouch when you walk."

"Be polite Clove."

"I don't need your attitude right now."

"Be gracious Clove."

"Strut in heels Clove. Strut!"

"Don't glare, it's rude."

One hour of torture with Athena. I'd rather be in the arena, surrounded by sharks, with my feet stuck in a bolder, than here right now. If she yells at me one more time about "posture" I'm going to make sure she's permanently slouched over. Thank god I only have 15 more minutes, and my mother previously taught me how to walk in heels, these things are monstrous. I can't believe we're going into the Hunger Games (where children kill each other) and their main priority is how nicely was can sit in a chair. I could be doing something way better with my time right now...like making out with Cato.

Which eventually happened this morning. It may have led to something else if Athena hadn't come pounding on his door, shrieking about how "bandages don't look nice in dresses." I think she ignored me when I told her to fuck off, or maybe that's why she's nagging me so much today.

"Seriously Clove," she sighs, "we're you raised by pigs?"

"Yup."

"It's yes," she scolds. Then she mutters under her breath, "no manners."

I grin at her and lounge in the chair. I can do whatever I want.

Enobaria finally saves me from the torture, that was honestly the worst hour of my life. Except the prep team of course. I grin at Cato as we walk by, now he gets to be subjected to the torture. Sometimes I hug him, other times I wish I could listen to Athena nagging him for an hour. He has the worst etiquette, it would be so funny to listen to them.

"Good luck," I laugh maliciously as we pass.

"Suck it," he answers, I watch him lounge on the chair, his legs spread wide. Athena hits them with her fan.

"Posture!"

I follow Enobaria, laughing. He will be so mad after. Which reminds me of last night and all the crap that happened. One might expect more to have occurred, but we held each other and slept. Slept through the night like we had no care in the world, which was a lie. But still felt nice. Then we woke up...and well, I think we all know what happened next. I'm glad I stayed with him, he needed me, I know that. But I think I needed him more.

I take a seat across from Enobaria, I order lunch and eat as she talks.

"I have decided that tonight in the interviews, I want you to come across as arrogant but sweet. Arrogant should be easy for you, it's just sweet we have to work on."

"I can be fucking sweet." She shakes her head and laughs.

"That was a horrible example."

I glare at her, "I wasn't trying." Okay, so I must admit, sweet might not be easy for me. I finish my sandwich quickly, so we can go through some mock interview scenarios. Enobaria would pretend to be Ceaser, and I would try to be arrogant and sweet.

"So Clove, do you think you can win the games?"

I smile maliciously, "of course I can win Ceaser." I raise my voice.

Enobaria shakes her head but doesn't comment, what? I thought I was sweet enough.

"How do you like it here in the Capitol?"

"Oh it's quite overwhelming, a lot different than 2."

"Do you like it?"

No I fucking hate it, "It's lovely."

"You sound too sarcastic."

"I'm sorry, the sweetness couldn't find it's way around the bullshit coming out of my mouth." And we continue, I lie, say how wonderful the Capital is. Promise that I will win. Boast about my skills in weapons and knives. I threaten the other tributes. I do everything I'm supposed to, but none of it's true. And the world will never know who I really am.

* * *

I hate dresses, and heels, and I certainly hate my prep team. They rip off all my hair (again) as if they hadn't got rid of it all already. Pulled my hair everywhere, then put it up in this spiky hair style that makes my ponytail look like a dinosaur. Then they make me sit quietly while they ruin, I mean, make my nails better. Then they have me sit still as they put slabs of makeup on my face. I feel like a barbie doll, ready for their amusement. But I guess I am, we all are.

Now the tributes take their seats, waiting for the interviews with Ceaser. Waiting for their last chance to impress the Capital and scrounge up a few sponsors if they can. I'm really hoping District 12 is awful, if they're not, I don't know what I'll do. Of course the games where Cato and I are together, are the games that are completely screwed up. Since when does District 12 beat anyone at anything?

Soon Glimmer is sauntering to her seat, twirling her extremely short and practically see through dress. I guess she's going for the "sexy" angel, never saw that one coming. Ugg, I can't even believe her. Marvel goes for arrogant but funny, which he pulls off really well. I never got a chance to ask him about my father, I'll just have to make sure he survives the bloodbath, so I can talk to him about it before he has to die. Then it's my turn, my heart flutters with nerves, but I push them away. I'm good at that.

"Clove Serena."

I walk to the stage, swishing my dress side to side as I walk. I practiced with Athena quickly before the interviews, she wanted to make sure I made a good impression, seeing as I already have the dress to do that. I hate dresses, but I must admit, even I look good in this dress. Or at least Cato though so, his eyes never left my body when we saw each other again.

I'm dressed in a blood red dress. The top is tight to just under my breasts and is strapless with a sweetheart neckline. I have my knife necklace showing over my dress, reaching to the part where the puff begins. It's puffy out from under my breasts. And puffs out a lot, so it lands halfway down my thighs. It's a little short, but that's okay. I have on tall black heels, closed at the front and glimmering in the stage lights. My makeup is dark and smoky again, my lips a blood red colour to match my dress. I must admit, I look hot and dangerous.

I carefully sit in the plush white chair, crossing my legs like I was told.

"Hello Clove," this year Ceaser is wearing midnight blue, his makeup is actually quite horrifying.

"Hey Ceaser," I gush. God I sound like an annoying schoolgirl.

"So Clove, how do you like the Capital so far?" A standard and over used question, yet the crowd waits impatiently for my response.

I wink at the crowd, "it's different, but lovely."

"Different?"

"Well the foods better here," I explain, "and, the people are dressed better."

Ceaser nods, "and that is quite a dress. Right folks?" The crowd hoots and hollers.

I smile, "thank you Caesar."

"So Clove, tell us about that training score of yours, that was quite a score."

"Indeed," I nod, "I have quite a large bag of tricks, ready for later use." I wink and the crowd cheers, "but you can probably guess I love knives," I point at my necklace. The crowd gushes at my necklace, and he compliments how beautiful it is. It barely passed, but finally the gamemakers decided it wasn't sharp enough to be used as a weapon. Thank god, I need it, when I open the locket I see the picture of Cato and I. And I feel happiness and confidence. Which I guess really is a weapon, after all.

"I can say for all of us, that we can't wait to see what's in that bag of tricks." Me too, but I don't tell him that.

"One last question before you go, and a very important one," he states dramatically, "Clove?"

"Yes Ceaser?"

"Do you truly believe you can win the games?"

No. Yes. Maybe. I could win, maybe if I wanted to. If Cato wasn't sitting down there, waiting for my answer like the rest. If I wasn't so afraid to lose the only person I love. Have ever loved, and will ever love. If there weren't so many threats. Thresh, District 12. If I didn't care whether or not Marvel died. Maybe if things were different. But even then, maybe I couldn't win the games. Maybe I was born to die. Just like my father. If the world wasn't this way, maybe.

Instead I say what I should say, "well of course." Everyone believes me, I can tell by the crowds cheers as I return to my seat. Only Cato doesn't, that I can tell by the sad look that he quickly hides. He's in character now, confident, arrogant, malicious. There's no doubt he'll play his part well, of course he will. He doesn't have to try and be sweet.

He lounges on the plush white chair and goes on about how there's no doubt that he'll win. That no one here is a threat to him, that he could beat all the tributes with his eyes closed. And the crowd believes him, because he's huge, muscular. And no one can miss the malicious glint in his eyes, which I doubt is fake.

"Nice," he takes his seat beside me, and lounges in his chair.

"They really are stupid enough to believe it."

"It was pretty convincing."

His bright blue eyes meet mine, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Cato," I shake my head. Maybe it means that this is who he is, who I am. Malicious, mean and there's no use pretending we're any different. Maybe we've both been putting on this show of caring, but how can people like us really care? No one believes we have heart, why should we?

The other interviews fly by. Thresh is short and doesn't give up much about himself. His interview frankly is boring and I can't help but be glad. He'll only get sponsors for his size, but Cato is bigger, so Cato should win over him. Then District 12 rolls around and Katniss proves to be ditzy and giggles a lot. The only impressive thing was the way the lights danced across her dress as she twirled, making it look like fire. Or making me want to puke. Either one works.

Peeta is funny and charming, but nothing impressive until the end.

"Because, well, because she came here with me." The crowd sighs, Ceaser tells him it's such bad luck. And all the other tributes sit in dumbfounded silence, I quickly look at Fire Bitch but she's blushing and looking at the ground. She didn't know, who knows whether he's lying or not. But. He got the Capitals attention and outshone us yet again.

And that burning flame of hatred inside me, seems to burn even brighter in that moment. I'm coming for them, no, we're coming for them. And it won't be pretty. I would say that's a promise, but that's fate. It has to be.

**A/N: **So next chapter is the games and I'm honestly so pumped to write it! I'm usually trying to fly through the Capital time because I just want to get to he games, but this time I didn't do that. I enjoyed the whole thing, maybe it was the cookies?

I hope you enjoyed them too.

Someone asked if this is going to be an alternate ending, and my answer is...

YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE MWAHAHAHAHA

Reviewers get a virtual cookie :)

xoxoxox

Cato says he will spare those who review.


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Suzanne Collins (the great and wonderful) owns all wonderfulness of this story.**

**THE GAMES :))))) YAYAYYAYAYA**

Chapter 12.

Empathy.

A strange and unusual thing, for me at least. To care about others. To really care about other human beings and what happens to them. I wonder what it's like to have empathy. The only human being, in this whole horrible world, that I love is Cato. And that ice surrounding my heart, well he's chiseling away. That hole, it hurts. But it loves. Love and pain, are interlaced aren't they.

But empathy for others, is not something I have, not something he has. And we won't mind taking their lives away. We'll enjoy it. What twisted human beings.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," I look at the ground. But he puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my head up. His gleaming blue eyes crawl their way into my soul and I try to memorize their beautiful colour. The farther into the games, the deeper they will become.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he whispers.

I shake my head, "what if we don't?" The tears threaten to come, but as always. I don't let them. I can't let them, not now, not ever.

"Then I'll see you in another lifetime."

There it is again, the love, the pain. Mixed together to make this one feeling of my heart being in my throat and my emotions pushing to be out. This feeling in my chest, it fights to get out. But I can't let my heart melt. Not now. Not ever.

"I love you," he whispers. We have never said those three words in our entire lives, until now. Not to our parents, not to our friends. Now that we're going into the games, we say it as much as possible. Because we need to before one of us is gone and we can't say the words again. Can't feel the strange syllables running from our tongues, in such meaning. Never again.

"I love you."

Redmond leads me to a hovercraft, waiting for me on the roof of the building. Waiting to take me to the arena. I grab the ladder and if freezes me in place and lifts me upwards. A woman dressed in white sticks a needle in my arm. I would wince if I wasn't frozen. Then they let me go and I stumble into the craft.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Your tracker," the woman answers stiffly, before she disappears. I take a seat in the empty hovercraft and Redmond sits down beside me. He has brown hair, cropped short, brilliantly vibrant green eyes. The only thing that trade marks him to the Capital, are the millions of tattoos covering his tanned body, and the many rings in his ears. I wish I could live long enough to get a tattoo. Or maybe grow old with the person I love. But life isn't fair and that's a lesson I learned a long time ago.

"You should eat something," my stomach clenches with nerves and I don't know how I could stuff something down. Everyone thinks blood thirsty careers don't get nervous for the games, that they're as confident on the inside as they are on the outside. But that's a lie. They're as nervous as the rest, they just have a better poker face. I order a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. And I force the food down my throat. I need my strength for the games.

I remind myself over and over that I'm better than all the others. That no one can touch me, that no one is a match for me. But my mother taught me a long time ago, that I'm not invincible. That's something I must remember in the games, I can't let arrogance be my downfall. Not when I need to stay alive to save Cato. My task is too important for silly mistakes. And I have my work cut out for me, but I've always loved a challenge.

Slowly the hovercraft lands and I'm led underground by a group of peacekeepers. I know we must be under the arena, when I look up at the ceiling I imagine the fates of every tribute, but one. I imagine just above us, 23 of us will die. Including me, the possibility of Cato too.

They take me in a room labeled "2" for my District I assume.

I sit on a metal table and look around the room. It's a dull grey brick, dark and pale in the underground fluorescent light. There is a hanger and a bag. Obviously containing the clothes I will be wearing in the arena. Then at the far end of the room there is a black tube, ready to lead me up to the arena. I can't help but gulp and I have to work hard to keep my expression neutral.

"We should get you changed now," Redmond breaks the silence, I almost forgot he was here.

"Oh really?"

"No need to be sarcastic," he frowns, "take off your clothes."

I shoot him a glare, but comply and slip off my outfit. I stand in front of him, wearing a sports bra and boy shorts underwear. They all gave us some this morning, saying this would be most comfortable in the games. My hair is already done up in a ponytail, three balls hanging down off my head. Again, I look like a dinosaur. But a baddass dinasour.

He gives me a maroon t-shirt, which I pull on over my head. And brown khaki pants, then a heavy duty balck belt to keep my pants up. I lace up a pair of hunting boots, they feel slightly unfamiliar to me, but they move well and seem like they would be good for running. Then I get a maroon coat, that has a thin material, good for rain, but a warm inside.

"This jacket regulates body heat," he comments, "expect cold nights, rain maybe." I nod, like I couldn't already figure that out for myself. He zips up my jacket, stealing one glance at the necklace hidden beneath. He gives me a sad look and I know then, that he knows about Cato and I.

"They had this jacket specially made for you," Redmond says, "they thought they would give you a good way to carry around your knives, there are spots in your jacket where you can line up your knives." I feel momentarily confused, why would the gamemakers want to give me an advantage. Then I remember the games are for their entertainment, and it would be so much better if I could just reach into my jacket and murder someone. They don't want to help me, they want me to give them a good show. Something I intend to do.

"10 seconds to launch," a mechanical voice booms around the room.

"Good luck Clove," he leads me over to the tube.

"9. 8. 7."

"Thank you," I whisper, and I'm surprised to realize I actually am thankful.

He nods as I step inside the tube.

"6, 5."

"I'll root for you," he smiles sadly.

"Root for Cato." Then the door of the tube closes and I start slowly moving up. I'm immersed in darkness, but I revel in the dark and that's not what scares me. The fear is of where this dark tube is taking me. I don't see how I can handle where I'm going. I imagine Cato in the same spot as me, the same thoughts running through his head. Thinking how he can't lose me, how no one can stand in his way of helping me win. Little does he know, I can. And I will.

Suddenly everything is bright, blinding me. The air is fresh and I can hear the sound of water. My eyes slowly adjust to the sudden light and I take in my surrounding with astonishment. How can they build something that looks so real. The 24 tributes are standing on their pedestals, surround a golden cornucopia. Each tribute is the same distance from the golden horn, to make things even of course. But the gamemakers don't care about making things fair, my jacket proves that.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56." We have to wait 60 seconds until the gong rings out, and we can dash for the cornucopia, If you step off early, well. They'll blow you sky high. In my opinion, not the best way to go. What a weak way to die, I want to die in an epic battle.

Around us there are green forests, leading off for miles and I can't see where the forest ends. We're in an open field, a lake and stream behind us, and a mysterious field of wheat to our left. The place gives me an ominous feeling and I don't fancy having to go in there. Where the stalks are taller than me and I can't see anything. I finish my scope of the arena and fix my gaze to the tributes around me. To my right, three spots over is Fire Bitch, looking around the arena with awe. I don't see lover boy (hey that's a good nickname) around, so he must be on the other side of the cornucopia. To my left I can see Glimmer, practically out of my sight, she's glaring at the cornucopia. Her hair in two pretty little braids, it suits her. Right beside me on my right is Marvel, I remember I need to keep an eye on him, he can't die yet. Cato is too spots over on my left. He gives me wink before poising to run, his eyes trained on the cornucopia.

I get ready to run, I'm really fast. The fastest sprinter and long distance runner at our gym. Cato of course, is the fastest for the boys and I have no problem keeping up with him. We should reach the cornucopia first.

"19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11."

I find the knives and I prepare myself to run straight for them. Those are mine, and no one should dare touch them. Or they're dead.

"6, 5, 4, 3."

My nerves vanish as if they never existed, my eyes darken. I'm ready, I'm ready to kill. I can't wait to kill. The blood lust is working it's way up inside of me and I know I'm excited. And I no longer care enough to wonder what's wrong with me.

"2, 1."

The gong rings out through the arena. Then I'm sprinting my hardest for my knives. My heart pumping in my chest and my feet hitting the ground in a steady rhythm. This is the beginning, of the end of my life. And I'm ready.

I reach my knives and look around carefully. No one is approaching me. Except a girl, already holding onto the other end of my little package. I grin maliciously at her and she lets go quickly. She looks scared, terrified. I'm so happy that I've made her feel that way.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: **I know. I know. I'm super mean. But baby I was born this way.

Please review, the most amount of reviews per chapter I've gotten is 3, and I don't understand. I have so many views, please take the time to review, it only takes a couple seconds you could just say "nice job" or "this is really bad." And you'll still make my day. Please.

Remember you don't need an account to review!

Plus if you review, Cato will pay you a visit and spare you. (except if you're a threat to Clove)

Thank you so much to those who have bothered to review, your comments mean the world to me.

Now off to watch t.v. and do nothing all day.

Yay.

Until we Bleed, really gets me in the Clato mood. Check out! There's a really awesome Clato vid on youtube going to this song. You should check that out aussi.

xoxoxxoxo lovelies.


End file.
